Wraith Camp
by OrangeSwirl
Summary: Sequel to Trespasser. Stars our favorite couple Lorne and Alexa. After Lexa learns to control her powers, they go undercover on a planet where the villagers are not Wraith Worshippers but slaves. Will they be able to help the villagers escape?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Lexa and Marc were comfortably sleeping in each others arms after a long, clothe-less night, until… _Ring, ring, ring._

Neither of them moved, Lexa just whispered, "What time is it?"

Marc looked over at the clock. From a lack of sleep he could barely make out the fuzzy numbers, "5:30," he mumbled.

"Forget it, I'm not answering it. I need more than two hours of sleep. Besides, anyone who calls before dawn doesn't deserve to be talked to." Lexa snuggled closer to her man. After a few rings, the room was quiet for about another ten minutes, then… _Ring, ring, ring._

Marc sighed, "Looks like you're going to have to answer it, or turn it off." He received no reply, as Lexa pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake," he tickled her and received a big grin. "Fine." He rolled her over onto her back as he reached across the bed for her phone. He leaned over her and flipped it open, "Lexa's answering service, how may I direct your call?" Lexa silently giggled as they smiled at each other.

"I had a feeling she wouldn't answer, but to get her answering service. You know, she's a bad influence on you Lorne." Jack's voice came through the phone.

Marc smirked at Lexa, "It's your second favorite person in the world." He handed her the phone as he quickly kissed her.

"Oh yea." She spoke into the phone, Marc still leaning over her, "Jack, what? I can not stress enough how much I need to sleep."

"Up all night, huh? That's why I called. You might be able to miss the Daedalus, but Lorne can't. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to being number two from now on?" Jack had over heard Marc's comment.

"Yeah, whatever. Why'd you have to call so early though, the Daedalus doesn't leave 'till 9," Lexa was still half asleep.

"Oh, you know, so you have time to get ready, and not have to conserve water when you both need to shower," Jack tried his best to wake her up.

"Right, call back at 7, bye." Lexa put the phone back on the table next to the bed, then looked up at Marc, "What," she said softly. All she received in reply was a grin and a kiss, then they cuddled back up and went to sleep.

Later as they were getting ready to leave, which pretty much involved packing Lexa's clothes, she was a civilian now, so she could take a few more outfits, she finally said it, "Can't we just stay here?"

Marc came over and put his hands around her waist, so she happily slipped hers around his neck. "You _can,_ I can't, and you know this long… long, long distance thing would never work." Though he tried to cheer her up she put her head down with a frown. He picked up her chin, "It's okay to be afraid, heck I am."

"How do you always know," Lexa whispered.

"I'm the fiancé, it's my job." He hugged her tightly and gently rubbed her back.

"I should have come to you when my father died. Had I, we wouldn't be worrying about this. We'd be staying here ," a tear fell down her cheek as spoke.

Marc broke their embrace, wiped the tear from her face, and shook his head, "All that matters is now." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, you've got an 18 day trip back to find whatever courage, or what not, that you need."

Lexa kissed him. "I got you, that's all I need." She noticed the time, "We need to leave." Marc hugged her again, then they grabbed their things and headed out to board the Daedalus for their trip back to Atlantis.


	2. Welcome Back

_Thanx for taking the time to read my fic! Hope you all enjoy, and please review, its always appreciated! _

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back **

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace and continued on to Atlantis. As it landed on the South Pier the crew gathered their things. Heading in the opposite direction, Caldwell came upon Major Lorne and Alexa on their way to the exit. Lorne carried their duffles as the couple walked hand-in-hand down the corridor off the battle cruiser. When they caught sight of the Colonel they quickly dropped hands due to old habits, they still weren't used to being able to have an open relationship. "Ah Major, Madison, I'm glad I ran into you, I didn't get the chance to congratulate you. So that's why you took the discharge," he motioned to the rock on her finger.

Lexa blushed, "Actually, I had no idea of the Major's intentions, I was completely surprised. I just wanted out."

She looked at Marc which then caused him to blush slightly too. "Um, than you sir."

"Don't be so surprised. News like that doesn't stay quiet around here for very long. Well, I'll let you be on your way." Caldwell began to walk away, "Oh and Major, feel free to act accordingly, as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties." He had seen them drop their grasp moments ago.

They stood for a moment, staring at each other, puzzled. "Did that seriously just come out of Caldwell's mouth," Lexa finally questioned.

"Uh, yeah, that was weird," Marc added, then he put his arm around her and they continued off the ship.

They strolled through Atlantis this way, dropping Marc's things off in his room and then moving on to hers. With the immediate talk that was flying around about them, they figured it wouldn't be long before they could talk to Weir about rooming together. As Lexa unpacked Marc reminded her that Beckett wanted to see her ASAP, so when she finished they headed off to the Infirmary. "Ah, my home away from home," Lexa blurted out as they entered.

Beckett turned to his guests, "Major, you remembered, I'm flattered." They all laughed. "And Alexa, it's lovely to have you back. I just wanted to check up on how you're doing?"

Lexa smiled brightly, "I'm wonderful Doc, you did a great job with the shoulder. It healed perfectly."

"Well that's just lovely to hear, guess I won't have to take a peek at it then. Now, what's all this chatter I'm hearing about you two? I believe congrats are in order," Beckett inquired to the couple.

Marc waited for Lexa to answer, "Hey don't look at to me. I handled Caldwell, it's your turn," Lexa pushed.

"Right," Marc sighed. "Yeah Doc. I asked, she said yes, everything's great."

"We're gonna have to work on that," Lexa joked, to which she received a roll of the eyes from Marc and a chuckle from Carson.

"Well then, I do owe you a congratulations! The two of you make a lovely couple," Beckett offered his wishes.

Lexa slipped her arms around Marc, and hugged her teddy-bear. She thanked Carson and then looked up at Lorne, "We do, don't we." Lexa was over joyed that they could now be a real couple. No more sneaking around, they could finally join the real world, hug, hold hands, and a few of the more intense PDAs (Public Displays of Affection). She was engaged to her Prince, and with no Rules & Regs to interfere, she was intent on living it up.

They bid ado to Carson and made their way to the Mess. A walk which on any other day would have take maybe 6 minutes, but today took _much_ longer. Every person they ran in to on their way there had to get in their congratulations. It wasn't everyday there was a ripe romance on Atlantis, let alone an engagement, the news was spreading like wildfire. After finally making it to the Mess, Lorne filled up his plate as usual and Lexa just grabbed a slice of pizza and a piece of chocolate cake. "Ah, that's my girl, no fruit, not appetite. You know, I think we really need to do something about that," Marc joked.

"Oh really," Lexa answered, playfully annoyed. "Okay, how 'bout this? Apple!" She held up her hand and an apple flew at them from the table behind her. She moved to the side just before it hit her and Marc caught it. "Nice catch. Satisfied?"

He placed the "flying-fruit" on her tray. "It's a start," he said with a smile. "So how long you been working on that?"

Lexa grinned and shrugged. "Well I needed some way to keep myself entertained over the past month. Didn't work to well back on Earth though, I could only get things to move like an inch or two," she explained as they searched for a seat in the crowded Mess.

They were soon spotted by Ronan and Teyla who had a few empty seats around them. "Alexa, Major, please, join us," Teyla offered up the chairs around them.

Before taking a seat Lexa made an offer, "Gladly, as long as there is no talking about us." The two of them couldn't take anymore cheeriness. Teyla smiled and nodded.

Teyla and Ronan finished their meals and left for their training session. As Lexa and Marc finished up and decided that Lexa would go talk to Weir alone, they were joined by Colonel Sheppard, "Awe, the happy couple!"

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I need to go see Dr. Weir." Lexa quickly scooted herself out, receiving the _you're not going to leave me here with him alone_ look from Marc.

"What, you afraid I'm going to attack you with congrats like everyone else?" Sheppard tried to ease the Major into some "guy-talk", which kind of worked.

As Lexa made her way up to Weir's office she tried to avoid anyone who had _that_ look. When she walked into Weir's office she was surprised by her greeting, it wasn't what she expected. "Alexa, how nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Um, you mean you don't know?" Lexa was shocked.

"Well I've been in here all day," Weir started as Lexa sat down. "What gossip has come in on the Daedalus this time that I don't know yet," she asked with a smile.

"Well let's see, to answer both questions in one fell swoop, I came to see if Major Lorne and I could move into one of the larger quarters more suitable for a couple, seeing as were now engaged…" Lexa blushed slightly as she answered with a smile.

Weir took a minute to process the information she was just given. "Wow, I knew the two of you were involved, but I didn't realize it was _that_ serious. Knowing the Major I'm sure it was very romantic, congratulations. Of course you can share a larger room."

"Thanks, and it was _totally_ romantic. I couldn't have dreamed it better myself." Lexa couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. "Well uh, I'll go let him know, so we can move our things before he's back on duty. Thanks again Dr. Weir." Weir nodded and went back to her paperwork as Lexa left to go find Lorne. She wasn't gone long and she didn't know if he had stayed to chat with Sheppard, so she went back to the Mess. As Lexa walked in she immediately spotted him still sitting with the Colonel. She went over behind him and put her arms around his neck as she leaned down and asked, "So, do you prefer city-view or ocean-view?"

Marc reached back and grabbed her and pulled her around onto his lap, "What ever you want."

"Good answer," Sheppard chimed in taking a bite of dessert.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lexa replied without their blues eyes ever parting.

Marc kissed her on the nose, "Well, shall we?" She smile, and they both went off to find a room with the perfect view.


	3. New Digs

**Chapter 2: New Digs**

It was late afternoon and for the next few hours Lexa drug Marc around Atlantis. He was starting to get annoyed, but he really didn't care. It was something _normal_ couples did and he just wanted her to be happy. Finally, Lexa picked out a room facing the East. There was a large door that led out to their own personal balcony which had a great view of the horizon. She knew they were never going to want to get out of bed, so she hoped being able to see the sunrise would help get their bums up. Although it will probably be more of an incentive to stay in bed, she fooled herself into believing the former. "Yep, I think this one well do." She went to join Marcus out on the balcony, "So, what do you think?"

After visiting so many rooms, they were all beginning to look the same, so Marc just stepped out onto the balcony while Lexa looked over the room. He eyed the view of the East horizon, knowing it was going to get him in trouble. His mind drifted off to a cozy morning watching the sunrise, then getting into trouble for being late to duty, but he was soon pulled back to reality. Being lost in a daydream he missed Lexa's question, so she maneuvered herself between him and the railing, and slowly brought him back to Earth with a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Not that he minded, he was just confused.

"Nice of you to join me in the here-and-now," Lexa smirked. "Anyway, thought you'd like to know that I love this one."

"Lexa, you've said that about a dozen rooms, can you just pick one." Marc sounded like a little kid being drug around by his parents from store to store.

"No, I said I _liked_ those, I_ love_ this one."

"Wait, you mean you picked a room? Well hallelujah, it's about time! I can only imagine what house hunting is going to be like when we go back to Earth," Marc nagged.

"Oh, ha ha. You know, I can always look at more," Lexa said as she leaned back onto the rail, out of their embrace.

Marc threw his head back "Oh god, please no!" As he looked back at her he could tell she was irritated, "Oh, alright, sorry. You made a good choice." He kissed her on the cheek and then put his arm around her as they turned to leave.

Lexa leaned into him as they walked out of the room, "Oh, and I don't think you'll have to worry about house hunting, I like your place, but it is missing one thing… a dog." They both laughed and continued on their way to their rooms.

They split, and each packed up their things and began moving them to their new quarters. Lexa's packing and moving didn't take long at all, seeing as she used her telekinesis to do all the work. Normally she would have loved the work out the move would have given her, but her shoulder still wasn't 100 percent and Beckett kept peeking in on her. Just over an hour later she was done, and all moved into their new room, so she went over to Marcus' room to help. When she walked in she noticed the state of the room, "Wow, you're not even done packing stuff up yet." She peeked into the boxes that were packed and waiting by the door to be moved.

"Well, we can't all move things with a wave of our hand." Marc noticed her picking things out of a box, "So, did you come to help, or are you just browsing?"

Lexa picked up a small frame containing a strip of those silly photo-booth pictures. She smiled and blushed, lost in memories. "I can't believe you still have these, let alone even brought them here, especially…" she trailed off before her emotions could get the best of her.

Marc stopped packing and went over behind her. He slid his hands down her arms from her shoulders to her hands, so he too was holding the frame, as he looked down over her shoulder. "Something just told me to bring it. I guess I just knew you were going to come back. To be quite honest though it never left the box, well until you went back to Earth, then it found itself a nice spot on my desk."

Lexa's eye filled with tears as he spoke. She put the frame away and quickly wiped her eyes before one fell. She turned to face him, "We need to get done here." She kissed him on the cheek and began helping him pack.

Marc could tell she was slightly upset, but he didn't want to press the matter. "Well, if you're going to pack, I'll start moving these boxes out." He figured he'd give her some time to think things through, so he grabbed one of the boxes by the door and headed out. As he walked down the hall towards their new room he spotted Beckett, and knew exactly what he wanted. "She's in my room Doc, packing."

"Ah, good, you're doing the heavy lifting." Carson took notice of the rather large box the Major was toting. "She's said herself her shoulder isn't 100 percent yet, so just be sure she's not doing anything that would put strain on it."

Standing still, the box was beginning to yield its load. "Right Doc, will do," Marc said continuing along. He reached their room and unpacked the box. Back in his room Lexa quickly finished up by ordering everything away, she was getting pretty good at controlling her new power. She concentrated on the boxes and carefully slid them all down the hall. Marc heard the sound of cardboard scrapping on the floor and turned to the door as the boxes slid their way in, followed by Lexa. "Uh, yeah, that's just creepy."

"Tell me about it. Back on Earth I could barely move a feather, it's kind of like my powers are amplified here."

"Powers? Hey chica, you've only got the one. And it's gonna take a while before I get used to that."

"Well, get used to it fast, cause that's how we're unpacking. Come here." Marc went over by Lexa. "Now, just tell me what's in a box and I'll put it away accordingly."

Lexa went to raise her hands to move things but Marc gently grabbed them. He received a puzzled look from Lexa, but not a word of rebuttal. "I'm glad you're not freaked out by all this, and that you're taking it in stride, but, this just isn't you. You never take the easy way out, you always work so hard at everything. Why don't we do this the old fashioned way, huh?"

Lexa realized what was going on, "You're right, I uh… I don't know what happened. It's like once I started, I just couldn't stop. Thanks."

He let go of her hands and gently caressed her cheek, "Well, we'll figure it out. Besides it's getting late, why don't we leave this go 'till tomorrow?" Lexa nodded in agreement. They both changed clothes and then Lexa headed for the balcony door. As she tried to walk past the bed Marc grabbed her, "And just where are you going?"

She smiled, "Just need some fresh air, I'll only be a minute." She continued out to the balcony alone. Lexa looked out over the dark ocean, trying to wrap her head around what was going on. She hadn't said it, but her powers were scaring her a bit. Ever since she set foot back in Atlantis, she just didn't feel right. She held out her hand and a dim blue light appeared. The more she concentrated the brighter it became, then it flashed like a bomb and she flew backwards into the closed door.


	4. Anxiety

**Chapter 3: Anxiety**

Marc heard and saw the flash through the door and quickly ran over. He opened the door to find Lexa on the ground. He bent down to her to see if she was alright, "What the hell happened?"

He helped her up as she caught her breath, "Okay, now I'm freaked." She rubbed her shoulder and winced.

"You alright? Want Beckett to take a look at that?" Marc walked her in to the bed and sat her down, seeing as how she was still breathing heavily.

Lexa grinned, "Nah, nothing a good massage can't cure. Just got the wind knocked out of me, I'll be fine."

Marc happily obliged with her request and sat down next to her. Lexa was wearing a spaghetti strap tank, so he slid the strap off her left shoulder and gently began the massage. "Alright, fresh air my ass. What were you doing out there?"

His touch immediately eased Lexa into a trace, so his question didn't upset her. She thought for a moment and then finally spoke, "I don't know, I _really_ don't know. It's like an addiction, I just can't stop. I just feel like I have all this power, and I _have_ to use it. And yet, I have all this power, but I'm powerless to do anything about it."

Marc stopped rubbing her shoulder and pulled her back into him. She rested her head on his shoulder while he put his arms around her. "Well, we'll figure it out." He squeezed her body into his as he kissed her. "First thing in the morning we'll go see Beckett, right now though, you should get some sleep." They leaned back and pulled the sheets up.

Lexa sighed and sat up slightly. "Sleep? I can't stop thinking about it, it's like a drug, there's no way I can…" She was stopped by a kiss and the feel of a hand on her thigh. Marc knew she just needed a distraction, and lucky for him, she was more addicted to him than her powers. They rolled around the bed for a bit, lips never parting, hands feeling up each others skin. But as much as they didn't want to, they managed to keep things under control and soon went to sleep.

The next morning Marc woke up just before the alarm sounded, so he got up and shut it off so Lexa could sleep a bit longer. As he jumped in the shower a million things flew through his mind. _Alright, I'm not scheduled to go off-world today, so as soon as I explain things I'm sure Weir will let me off the hook with paper work. Got to go see Beckett before I take Lexa down, see if he's got any ideas as to what's going on._ He froze, letting the warm water wash over his body, his thoughts shifted to Lexa. _God, what's going on? She just wants a normal life. But you can't say I didn't try. I put in for transfer back to Earth, but they turned it down, and gave me a week's vacation instead. Can't say it wasn't a great week… _He smiled, remembering his proposal and their week in bed playing Eskimo. _But she doesn't deserve this. Last time she got possessed, now she's being enthralled by these powers._ He punched the wall and tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He finished in the shower, grabbed a towel, and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Lexa had woken up to the sound of the shower, and as Marc walked in, in nothing more than a towel, she quickly pretended to be asleep. She watched as he got dressed, she couldn't get enough of his body, and as he left she sighed. She was hopelessly infatuated with him, and she knew it.

Thinking things through in the shower made Marc realize he should go see Beckett first. His hand was red and sore from hitting the wall, so as he walked into the Infirmary he tucked it in his pocket. He was quickly spotted by Beckett, "Major, good morning! And what brings you down here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Lexa, and her uh, powers."

"Of course." Carson walked the Major into his office. "What about them, I've noticed she's picked up on them quite quickly."

"Well, that's just it. She's said that she could barely move anything on Earth, and here it's like her powers are amplified. And last night we confirmed that it is multiple _powers_. She almost blew herself off the balcony." Marc stopped as Carson's eyes widened.

"Almost blew herself off the balcony? Care to enlighten me Major?" Carson was all ears.

"Um, I'm not even sure what happened. You can ask her when I bring her down. But I can tell you that she's not sure how to control it. She says it's like a drug addiction and she can't stop. That she feels all this power inside her and it needs to get out. I'm just really worried, and want you to take a look at her. Besides, the whole balcony thing bothered her shoulder a bit. I need to go talk to Weir, see if I can't get the day off from duty, and stay down her with her, but I just wanted to talk to you first, see if you had any clue as to what might be happening."

"Off the top of my head, I'm not sure Major. But yes, bring her down and we'll run some tests, see if we can't get to the bottom of this. I imagine though, that it has something to do with the strength of her ATA gene and her encounter with Edana. And don't worry about Elizabeth, I'll let her know what's going on, you just go get my patient." Carson radioed Weir as Lorne left to go get Lexa.

While Marc was gone Lexa got up and got herself ready. The urge to use her powers was pressing so she thought she'd go for a run. She put on some jogging pants and a sports bra, and as she pulled her hair up into a pony-tail Marc walked in. Before he could say a word, Lexa told him what she was doing. "I'm going for a run, I'll see you in a bit."

Marc stepped between her and the door. "I thought we agreed you'd go see Beckett?"

Lexa quickly kissed him for reassurance. "I know, but, I can't use my powers right? This, _feeling_, it's driving me nutty. Give me like 20 minutes, I'll meet you down there."

Marc thought for a moment, and then nodded his permission. "I'll give you 30, don't be late." Lexa smiled, gave him a kiss in thanks, and then jogged out the door.


	5. Heat Flash

**Chapter 4: Heat Flash**

Marc took his time heading back to the Infirmary. Knowing he'd be down there most of the day, and now with Lexa trying to find other activities to suppress the feelings her powers were giving her, he figured he'd wear something more comfortable. He changed out of his uniform, and threw on a tank along with some ADIDAS warm-ups. Before going back down to the Infirmary he stopped by the Mess and grabbed a muffin. He walked back down, and on his way he ran into Lexa. As she passed she turned and jogged backwards for a second while he tapped his watch. She rolled her eyes and winked at him and then continued on her way. When he walked in alone, Beckett wondered where his patient was. Before he could ask, Marc told him, "She had to go for a run to deal with the whole power struggle. She'll be here in about ten minutes."

While they waited for Alexa, Beckett explained what he was going to do. He had a few blood tests he wanted to run, and he was going to compare everything to the data he still had on Chaya. He had a slight inkling as to what might be going on, but he didn't want to say anything until he was certain.

A minute later Lexa jogged in. "Alright, I'm here, and not late." She threw a smirk at Marc. "And even running full out for half an hour didn't help." She looked to Carson, "You gotta figure this out."

"Well that's why we're here. I'm sure we'll have some answers by the day's end. I have several blood tests I'd like to run, and I'd like to observe your powers, if possible. Major Lorne has informed me that it's hard for to stop once you start using them, so it's really up to you. Oh, and just to be on the safe side, I'd also like to take a cat-scan." Carson layed out the day for her.

"Right, blood tests, of course." Lexa was trying to use sarcasm to cover up her uneasiness. Unfortunately Carson saw through it and threw her an expression that easily asked _what's wrong_. Lexa zipped her lips, and stared at the floor.

"I believe I can answer that one." Marc smiled at one of her few flaws. "Tough chickie here hates needles."

"Ah, I see. Well, would you prefer I took all the samples at once, or give you break between?" Carson understood.

"I think I'll go for the breaks in between, thanks Doc." Lexa smiled and then playfully elbowed Marc in the gut.

"Alright, well then have a seat here, and we'll get started." Carson patted the chair next to him.

Two hours slowly passed by. In between the first blood draw and the second, Carson took Alexa's cat-scan. After the second, she and Marc sat down to play cards. They were playing Egyptian Rat Screw, and while Alexa always did have the faster hand, the edge brought on from her powers made her even faster, so she was kicking his butt. Once Lexa beat him 3 times, and they were beginning their fourth game, Marc started noticing her tension. She couldn't sit still and she kept shaking her leg. "Hey, you alright?"

Lexa ran her hands up her face to the top of her head. As she brought them down she sighed, "No, this just isn't doin' it for me. I gotta get up and do something." She stood up and started to pace.

"And what exactly do you _want_ to do? You said yourself, the running didn't help." Marc went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

She tried to keep it together. She looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his, "I don't know, just something active. I can't sit here anymore." Carson over heard the conversation and came over to see what was going on. "Look Carson, I got to get out of here. Think we could go do something and then you can just radio us when you need to take the third sample?" Lexa looked at him intently, it was obvious she needed to leave the room.

Carson nodded, "Of course, you go out for a bit, I'll call you when I need you. Probably be in about an hour or so."

Lexa let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you," then she grabbed Marc and they exited the room.

"Okay, so, now what?" He still had no clue as to what she wanted to do.

Lexa tilted her head and shrugged, "Still working on that." Her pace quickened, "Race you to the gym? Same rules as always? Winner on top?"

They stopped as Marc thought about it. "Don't know if we can play by those rules, but yeah, I'm game." He gave her a quick smooch and then took off, "Meet ya there!" He knew a few short cuts, so he was sure with his slight lead that he'd beat her there.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her cheating fiancé and watched him disappear around the corner. She took a deep breath and then let everything out. She broke into a full out run, and raced for the gym, taking the longest way possible.

Marc drew closer to the gym, and once he had the door in sight he slowed to a jog. As he neared the door, Lexa came around the corner in the opposite direction. They both reached the door at the same time. Together they walked into the empty room. It was late morning and the gym was only popular in the early morning, or late afternoon. Once they were inside with the door shut, Marc pointed out the obvious. "Okay, so we both win. I can deal with that."

Lexa shook her head, "Well I can't. Guess we'll just have to try something else." As she looked at him, he could tell she already had something else in mind, but he didn't know what. Before he could protest, Lexa had grabbed his arm. She flipped him onto his back and knelt over him, one leg on either side of his body. She put her hands on the floor next to his head and leaned closely into him. Her power struggle was driving her crazy, and right now she was overcome with heat. She went to kiss him, but then stopped herself, trying to keep focus. "We could spar a bit. I just, I need to do something strenuous."

Still on top of him, she picked up her hands and leaned back so he could sit up. Marc put his hands on her waist, "Spar? You could easily kick my butt before this whole power boost. I don't have a chance in hell now."

Lexa stood up and stepped away. She stared out the window, "Yeah, whatever." She couldn't keep herself in check, her powers were pulling at her emotions. Marc got up and went over behind her, putting his hands on her arms. He ran them up and down between her elbows and shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She crossed her arms, allowing her hands to find his. They stood this way for a moment as Lexa tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, I…" He turned her around and brushed the long bangs from her face that had fallen out of her pony-tail. As he did this, his understanding look turned to concern. "What is it," Lexa asked as he brought his hand back to her cheek.

"I know you've felt weird since you came back here, but are you alright? I mean you feel really warm." Marc tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, I do feel a bit… hot." She was lost in his touch and it was taking everything in her to not have sex with him right then and there.

Marc could see this in her eyes and took his hand away. "Yeah, what do you say we get you back to Beckett."


	6. Carson's Discovery

**Chapter 5: Carson's Discovery**

Lexa was in and out of it for the next few hours. She'd sleep and wake-up just long enough for Marc to reassure her he was there, and then she'd doze off again. As she slept her eyes shot back and forth and every so often she'd twitch. Seeing this, Marc couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming or if it was a side effect from whatever was going on with her powers. He attentively watched over her until Beckett finally decided to let him know he had found something. Carson came over and they talked along side Alexa's bed. "As far as I can tell, the powers are hers. I've found no trace of anything foreign in her system. I've also compared the blood I took today to that from when she was possessed, and confirmed that Edana left no part of her behind. I have a theory, but I'd like to ask Alexa a few questions before I share it."

"Ask away Doc." Lexa had woken up just as Carson came over to talk to Marc.

"Ah, look who's finally awake. How are you feeling?" Carson turned his attention to Alexa.

"Pretty good. Gave me a sedative, huh?"

"Well, based on Major Lorne's description, and the fact that I found extremely high levels of hormones in your system, I had a feeling that would do the trick, and it seems it has." Carson explained. "And my questions can wait until you're feeling well again."

"I feel fine, really. And we _need_ to figure this out, so ask." Lexa persisted.

"Alright, they may seem slightly _odd_, but, how often do you experience deja-vu? And how quickly were you able to pick up the Ancient dialect?"

"You weren't kidding, those are odd questions," Marc slipped in.

"Well, I'd say I have _major_ deja-vu, like twice a month. And as far as reading and speaking Ancient, I picked up on it almost immediately. I actually scared Daniel with the fact that I could fully understand it the day after he introduced it to me." Lexa tried to answer to the best of her ability, she didn't want to leave anything out.

"That confirms my suspicions. Oh, and there's one more thing." Carson pulled a Polaroid out of his pocket. "You're aware you have a birthmark on the right side of your lower back?"

Lexa looked at Marc and smiled slightly, "Yeah, so I've been informed." He blushed and smiled back. She turned her attention back to Carson, "What about it?"

"Well, if you've looked in a mirror, I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed, considering the mirror flips it and it's already upside down." Carson flipped the picture and showed it to her, "Does it look familiar?"

Lexa's eyes widened as she took the picture. "What?" Marc walked up from the foot of the bed to look at it. As he did, he understood why she was speechless. "Is that?"

Lexa took a deep breath as she tried to process the picture. "Yeah, it's the Ancient symbol for the letter 'A'. That means something, doesn't it?" She handed the Polaroid back to Carson.

"Yes, and I think I have a pretty good idea as to what, but you'll have to wait to find out. I'm going to call a meeting, seeing as everyone will want to know about this. Why don't the two of you go get some dinner." And with that Carson hurried into his office.

"Okay, well I guess that conversation is over." Lexa's eyes followed Carson across the room, then she turned to Marc. "But I could go for some food, haven't eaten all day." She hopped out of the bed, and rubbed her bare arms, "Chilly in here."

"Well, technically you are shirtless." Marc took off his jacket and gave it to her.

She grinned, loving that he fell for it, she just wanted to show off his oh so wonderful muscles. "Ah, much better, shall we?" They clasped hands and left.

While they ate they both tried to ignore all the whispering and staring. They didn't understand, it was like being a couple was illegal. What they didn't know, was that all the snickering was over Lorne. It was the first time he'd been spotted in a tank, and all the female personnel present were pleasantly surprised as to what lied underneath that long-sleeved grey tee he usually wore.

Once they were finished, there was still no word from Beckett about the meeting, so they went back to their room. They cuddled up on the couch and Lexa asked Marc if he had any clue as to what Carson was thinking. Alas, he didn't know, but he tried to comfort her with the fact that if it was bad, he would have said something. He kissed the top of her head, and her hand tensed on his chest as they got comfortable. Marc soon dozed off and Lexa just lied with him, enjoying the fact that she no longer had the urge to run around the planet. Her mind rummaged around what could be happening, but she was soon disturbed by a distant voice. After a moment she realized it was coming from Marc's headset that he had placed on the end table when they came in. She couldn't reach it from the position she was in, so she got up, _trying_ not to wake Marc, but ultimately failing. Lexa picked up the headset, "Uh, yeah, Madison."

"Alexa? Well, I imagine Major Lorne is there with you, considering that's who I was expecting," Beckett's voice came through over the radio. "Anyway, the meeting will be commencing in about ten minutes in the Conference room."

"Alright, thanks Carson. See you there," Lexa replied. As Marc sat up she handed him the headset. "Well, guess it's a good thing I woke you up. Meeting, ten minutes, Conference room." He nodded, and no sooner did he get to his feet, he kissed her. "What was that for?" She smiled as she opened her eyes to his.

"What, they're not free anymore, there has to be a reason? You mean a guy can't just kiss his girl for the heck of it?" Marc was just trying to ease her tension before the meeting.

"Smart ass," Lexa giggled. "You keep that up and they won't be free," she added as they left for the Conference room.

"Well if you're gonna be like that, I can easily do the same," Marc countered.

The _discussion_ continued the whole way up, and they were still laughing as they walked in to join the others. Seated around the table were Weir, McKay, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, and Caldwell, while Carson stood, ready to announce his findings. "Well, its nice to see that bright smile my dear, if you'll sit, I'll begin." They walked around the table and took the two empty seats closest to Carson. "As we all know, the lovely Miss Madison her has a few special powers."

"How is telekinesis classified as 'a few special powers'?" Oh yes, not a minute into the meeting and McKay was already at it.

Carson glared at him. "Not now Rodney," he huffed in his usual manner when dealing with the scientist. McKay mumbled something under his breath and sat back in his chair. "As I was saying, Alexa has these powers, and many of us, including myself, believed it had to do with her interaction with Edana. Well, having been informed by Major Lorne that she had the powers back on Earth, but they were very weak, and the fact that I found no trace of Edana in her system, I believe the possession just came at the wrong time."

Lexa followed where he was going. "It's being _here_, in Atlantis, isn't it?" Beckett nodded.

"So you're saying that she's always had these powers, and that coming to Atlantis just triggered them," Marc added on.

"Yes, that's what I've concluded." Carson answered. "Now there's one more thing that dawned on me after you woke up, hence the delay with the meeting. Your name, I'm guessing a family tradition?"

"Um, yeah, in some form or another anyway. What about it?"

"Care to iterate a few," Carson asked politely.

"Well, off the top of my head, my mother's name is Alexandra, her sister's is Sandra, my grandmother's is Lexie, great-grandmothers is Alexis, and her mother was Alexsandra. All on my mom's side."

"I had a feeling. They are all forms of the name that means 'protector of mankind'." Lexa went to speak, but Carson stopped her. "Allow me to finish. I've compared your tests with the information I still have on Chaya, the lovely Ancient we met last year, and they are almost identical. Now, I can't say for certain that you _are_ an Ancient, but you are at least a direct descendant. I believe you are part of a great line of women, with powers to protect Atlantis and her people."

_Ok, feakiest thing ever! I did not pick Alexa's name based on what it means as I did with Edana in Trespasser. I've always likde the name Alexa, and Madison, and I thought they would make a good character name. When I thought of the idea for this chapter I went searching for the meaning of Alexa to see if it would fit with my idea, and seriously I fell on the floor. It was like fate! I in no way planned it, I just thought I'd share._

_Anyhoo, please review? Thoughts, critiques?_


	7. Lost

**Chapter 6: Lost**

Lexa leaned back in her chair, that wasn't what she was expecting. She was speechless, along with everyone else, well, everyone except McKay of course. "Well, have to admit, I didn't see that one coming. Wait a minute, she can't be an Ancient, she's not attracted to Sheppard."

"Rodney…" Weir gave him _the look_.

Marc was too focused on Lexa, and she was overwhelmed by Beckett's discovery, so neither of them even noticed McKay's comment. The others quietly chatted amongst themselves, while Lexa was lost in her own little world, and poor Marcus was stuck in between. After a few minutes Lexa snapped herself out of it. "You guys mind if I get some time alone?"

Weir nodded "Of course," and she directed everyone out the door.

As Marc got up he put his hand on her shoulder, he just wanted to remind her that when she was ready, he was there for her. She smiled brightly, for it was her silent way of promising she wasn't going to run. As the door shut behind him she stood up and walked around. _I'm the protector of Atlantis? I can't even protect my own family!_ Her mind flew back to when she was eleven and the day her mother never came home. And then the next few months of her father dealing with the divorce flashed through her mind. Next the images jumped to over a year ago at her father's funeral. Tears streamed down her face. "What are you nuts? I can't do this!" She leaned her back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "I don't _want_ to do this! I just want to marry Marc and live happily ever after, is that so much to ask?" She slid down to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, and hid her face against them. She sat like this for about ten minutes, not wanting to deal with it, but then she caught glimpse of a bright blue light out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see a bright swirling orb of blue light, that soon took the form of a face she thought she'd never see again, "Edana?"

"Hello Alexa. I'm here on behalf of the others." Edana greeted her.

"You did ascend, that's great." Lexa managed to muster out between tears.

"Yes, thanks to you, and Keegan and I couldn't be happier. There is nothing I could do to ever repay you, buy I can try."

Lexa tried to calm herself. "What do you mean?"

"I know all about your wonderful relationship with Marcus, and I also know about your birth right as the Protector. You have such a great destiny, you have to embrace it, and I promise you'll have everything you're wishing for." Edana explained.

"I'll never have a normal life and I'll probably end up getting Marc killed. How is that everything I'm wishing for?"

Edana made her an offer. "I can show you. I can give you a glimpse at your future, _or_, I can take away your powers. But it's one or the other, I can not do both."

"You're kidding?" Lexa finally stood up and debated her offer. "You couldn't bend the rules a bit for me, could ya?" Edana shook her head. "Didn't think so, I know they're really strict up there. Can you show me a specific event or year if I asked?" Edana nodded slowly, she understood Lexa completely. Lexa contemplated her options. Giving up her powers would be so easy, but would it really change what fate has already layed out for her? And then, if she took the vision, what if it was something she didn't like, what then? "Embrace my destiny huh? Pretty powerful words from someone who's ascended. I think I'll pass, on both actually."

"Are you sure?" Edana had a feeling Lexa would choose door number three, but she just wanted to make sure.

Lexa nodded. "But before you go, can you tell me one thing? Will we at least make it to the wedding?"

Edana stepped up to her and kissed her forehead. Visions of a most picturesque wedding flashed through her mind, and ended with _the kiss._ Edana's form began to fade back into an orb of light. "Good luck, and be safe," and with that she was gone.

Lexa bit her lip as tears once again fell down her cheeks. She took a moment to process what had just happened, convince herself it wasn't a dream. She took a deep breath, left the conference room, and went to find Marc. She walked into their room and looked around, but he wasn't there. She knew that something important had to be going on for him not to be there, so she walked out onto the balcony, leaned on the railing and waited.

After he left the Conference room Marc walked with Beckett back down to the Infirmary. He had a few questions he wanted to ask, but his biggest concern was her powers. "Do you think they'll overcome her again?"

"I'm almost certain that they will. She has immense power within her, and until she learns how to control it, it will control her. All we can do is try and keep her calm, so she can find how to manage it," Beckett tried his best to ease the Major's concerns.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Doc." He parted ways with Carson as they reached the Infirmary door, and he headed back to their room. When he walked in he noticed the balcony door was open so he walked out to find Lexa. She had heard the door swish, and as he stepped out onto the balcony she turned her head to him. She still had a few tears that wouldn't stop, and neither said a word, Marc just came over and tightly wrapped his arms around her. The sky was filled with pinks and purples as it was just getting to sunset, and they both looked out over the ocean. Lexa still didn't know what to say to him, and she finally turned to face him. Still neither one said a word, as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked into his brilliant blue eyes and knew what he was thinking. She slid her arms around him and put her head on her shoulder. "Just hold me," she whispered. He kissed her forehead, and tightened his embrace.


	8. Odd Behavior

**Chapter 7: Odd Behavior**

After almost then minutes of standing on the balcony watching darkness take over the sky, Marc moved them inside onto the couch. He sat down on the end normally, while Lexa curled up next to him and used him as a pillow. It was obvious what was wrong, so there was no reason to ask, plus he knew that if she wanted to talk, she would. But then again, this was Lexa. She always tried to keep things bottled up and deal with them on her own. She wasn't the kind of person who would dump her problems on someone else, even if they wanted to help, she didn't see the point of dragging them down too. As she lay clinging to him this ran through her mind, but for once she knew this was something no one could deal with alone. Marc gingerly ran his hand up and down her side, and it was just the small reminder she needed of how much he cared. Not that she didn't already know, it was more of an incentive for her to open up. She thought things over for another few minutes and then sat up, but was still curled up next to him. "There's something I should tell you, about after you left the conference room." Marc didn't say a word, he didn't have to, his eyes said everything for him. Lexa continued, "I was sort of screaming at the Ancients, wondering why they couldn't leave me alone. And well, on of them showed up."

"Showed up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, and you'll never guess who, it was Edana…"

"She ascended after all? Well that's good. And?" He tried to keep his comments as neutral as possible.

"Well, um, she game me an interesting proposition. A glimpse at my future, or to get rid of my powers." She waited for him to say something.

"Wow. I can understand why you've been silent for the past 20 minutes. You didn't go for either one, did you?"

"Yeah, that would be me, making up a third choice due to not liking my options. But, she said I had a great destiny and that I need to embrace it…" Lexa slowly trailed off and Marc knew she was going to try and close up again.

He pulled her over onto his lap so that she was straddling him, "You think you made the wrong decision?"

"I don't know." A single tear fell down her cheek. As he wiped it away, she added, "I just don't know if I can do this, you know, get my powers under control. It's just so overwhelming."

"Yeah you can, because that's who you are. I've never once seen you give up."

Lexa was slightly baffled by his statement, "And my running away wasn't giving up?"

"You couldn't deal the way they wanted you to, and you knew it. You left to deal your own way, and then you came back. No, that wasn't giving up, it was striving to overcome the odds." Marc realized he was starting to sound like Dr. Phil, "Uh yeah, it was the right thing to do."

"If you say so," she smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Ah, there's that smile I fell in love with." Lexa's smile brightened as she blushed. "I was afraid I wasn't gonna see it again."

"Yeah you would. Even if we were still sitting her in silence, you're being here would have been enough to eventually bring it out. You kinda have that affect on me, plus you know, it also helps that you're just so darn cute." She gave him a small kiss and pushed herself up. "What do you say we get this place cleaned up," she looked to the few boxes piled up around the room, "Get this stuff put away?"

He knew she just wanted to keep her mind off of things, and he wanted to keep the mood light, so he answered with, "Ah, so that's what you're replacing me with. Well, whatever floats your boat." He got up and began to help her. After awhile, they finally had everything away and then snuggled up in bed.

Over the course of the next week Lexa slowly started using her powers again. The only time she used them was when training with Ronan and Teyla, and of course with Beckett nearby. She was still having problems with keeping the urge to use them in check, but she was starting to be able to suppress the feeling. At least it was some progress, for once she started using her powers she still couldn't stop. This is why Beckett made sure he was around whenever she'd use them, because after about an hour or so he'd have to give her a sedative to lower her hormone levels and give her control again. With Marc being on duty, Lexa wouldn't see him all day, but they always had dinner together, and would spend the rest of the evening catching up.

Today unfortunately he was off-world so after she ate she decided that she'd try and go for a run. She hadn't gone all week on Beckett's suggestion, because the work out would boost her hormone levels, same as using her powers. But without Marc to spend the night with she needed to do something, and it was the least strenuous thing she could think of to do without supervision. She jogged through Atlantis and soon came upon a crowded hall outside of McKay's lab. Big surprise, he was arguing with Zelenka and a few other scientists. As she approached the mass of people her military background forced her to call out "Make a hole!"

The startled scientists took a step back and allowed her to pass to the stairwell. "You sure you should be doing that? Didn't Carson…" McKay yelled after her and was cut off.

"I've got it under control," she answered while throwing up a hand in gesture to support her statement, while continuing up the stairs. About twenty minutes into her jog she could feel the urges building up inside of her. She knew she should quit so she decided to sprint back to her room, to try and get there before things got worse. Although Lexa thought it to be the right thing, it turned out to be the wrong decision. Upping her heartbeat just caused the hormone levels to rise even faster. She ran around the corner and bumped into Sheppard. "Oh, sorry sir."

"As I remind you for the hundredth time, it's John now, Alex…"

"Right, can't get used to that." Her breathing got heavier as she began to lose control.

"You alright?" Sheppard asked. Lexa stared at the floor as she tried to keep her cool. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's take you to Beckett. I promised Lorne I'd keep and eye on you. I don't think he'd be too happy if I let you pass out." He began to lead her down to the Infirmary.

They walked down the hall and as they past a small maintenance closet Lexa lost it. She waved her hand over the crystals to open the door and shoved John inside. No sooner did the door close was she all over him. She ran her hands up his chest as she tried to stick her tongue down his throat.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back, "Alex, what the hell?"

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, and moved toward him to kiss him again. "Oh please. You've been here for how long? Don't tell me you don't want to…"

He tightened his grip and stiffened his arms to hold her back. "No, I don't, you're engaged. Lorne's a great guy, you don't want to either."

"True, but it doesn't mean I can't have a little f-f-fun…" She stuttered as she dropped her head. She shook it off and looked back up at him, her breathing turned erratic, "Not like… anyone's gonna kno…" She collapsed into him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ok, Rey, you got your closet scene. I held up my end of the deal. Now keep Weir's lips away from Lorne._

_Please review! I'm getting lots of hits, but no one is reviewing. Please, please, I want to know what you think._


	9. Misfortune

**Chapter 8: Misfortune**

Sheppard carried Lexa through the Infirmary door and Carson immediately got to work. He motioned to the bed closest to the door, "Put her down here Colonel." He hooked her up to an IV and gave her double the dose of the sedative she had been receiving over the past week. He drew a blood sample, and with in the hour had the results. Her hormone levels were higher than ever before, so he gave her another shot of sedative.

With the amount of sedative in her system, Lexa should have been out until the next morning, but with her high level of hormones she was burning through the dosage. She awoke three hours later, completely aware of her actions. She rolled onto her side and hid her face in the pillow. While she tried to find a way to deal with what happened, she heard Carson come over to check on her. Still pressed into the pillow she mumbled out, "Thanks Carson, but I really don't want to talk right now." She picked up her head to look at him, "Colonel Sheppard didn't tell you, did he?"

"Ah, I had a feeling he was leaving something out." Carson could tell by her complexion that she was embarrassed. "But if it's nothing life threatening, you can keep it to yourself." She gave him a half smile and he went back into his office. A tear fell down her cheek and she put her face back into the pillow.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, the quiet city was disturbed by an unscheduled off-world activation. The few Security Officers that were on duty took positions around the Gate Room. Technician Chuck radioed Weir who was busy doing paper work, and Sheppard who was up still working on _War And Peace_. As they ran in they noticed the shield was down, and saw Dr. Langly huddling behind one of the SOs. Chuck informed them that they received her IDC, lowered the shield, and she immediately came through. At the present moment they were still waiting on the rest of Lorne's team.

Colonel Sheppard took one of the SOs P-90s, who switched to his back-up, and took position in the military formation. The next few seconds seemed like eternity, and then they finally received a transmission from Major Lorne, "We're coming in hot, under foot and air pursuit! Clear the Gate!" Stunner blasts began to fly threw the Gate and the men information stepped back out of the way, but kept their eyes and guns trained on the Puddle. A few more stunner blasts flew through accompanied by a couple dart blasts. One blast blew a moderately sized hole in the staircase leading up to the control room, while another left a skid-mark like impression in the wall. Time continued on, in what seemed to be slow motion, and finally on team member came through, then another, and finally Major Lorne. They eyed the Puddle, waiting for the shield to raise. As Chuck reached for the touch pad to activate the shield, a final dart blast made its way through. A painful scream drowned out the sound of the activated shield. Lorne was grazed by the blast just above his knee, and it did a pretty good amount of damage.

After a few hours of monitoring Alexa and then fighting with her about leave in the Infirmary, a fight which he lost and she went back to her room, all Carson wanted to do was sleep. He had been lying in bed for over an hour and was finally falling asleep when "Medical team to the Gate Room" came booming through the city. He knew the on-call team could take care of things there, so he got up, got dressed and went down to meet them in the Infirmary. On his way down Elizabeth informed him via radio what had happened. He had made it there first, so he quickly prepared to take the Major directly into surgery.

The sun began to creep over the horizon, and soon rays began to full Alexa's room. They slowly made their way from the floor, to the bed, and finally to her face. She awoke to the warmth on her cheek, and immediately thought of Marc. She sat up quickly, suddenly realizing that something was wrong. She didn't know what, for she had slept through the commotion of the past her hours, but she had a sinking feeling that he was in trouble. Her head filled with worry and for the time being she completely forgot about the mishap of the previous day. She quickly jumped in the shower, threw on some jeans and a baby-tee, and made her way to the control room. She knew he wasn't due back until mid-day, but with her _feeling,_ she just wanted to check and see if they had heard anything from him or his team.

Lexa walked into the Gate Room and immediately noticed the damaged wall and the maintenance team attempting to repair the staircase. She froze in disbelief, her feeling of worry deepening. She looked up to Weir's office and saw her talking with Carson. She then eyed the hole in the stairs, and carefully maneuvered around the maintenance team as she made her way up to join them. As she walked through the control room she knew all eyes were on her, and her heart sank. She stopped for a moment just before reaching Weir's office, and realized things couldn't be as bad as she thought, otherwise they would have told her already. She took a deep breath, walked through the door, and the room fell silent. Lexa looked them each in the eye, and then finally asked, "What's going on?"

Weir sighed as she tilted her head back and forth, unsure how to answer. "Well, Lorne and his team made an unscheduled return a few hours ago. And by now you've probably pieced together that they came through under fire," she nodded to the control room.

Lexa pressed her lips together, fighting back tears, "Yeah, and why do I have a feeling that there's more to it than that?"

"Aye, there is," Carson knew what, well whom, she was referring to. "He took a dart blast to the knee. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, but he will need to stay off of it for a few weeks. He came out of surgery about and hour ago, and should be waking up soon."

Lexa sighed, as some of her worries were put to rest, "Thanks Carson, I think I'll head down there now." She nodded to them both and exited the room.

Lexa walked into the Infirmary and found Marc half awake. "Hey, you alright," she asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Tired though, it's been a long day,"

"Well, then, you should sleep." She cuddled up with him on his left side, seeing as how it was his right leg that was hit. She laced the fingers of her left hand into his on his right, "I'm just glad it was nothing serious. I woke up with a horrible feeling."

"Oh well, no not serious. Unless you consider getting ambushed on a Wraith Worshipper planet, barely making it back through the Gate, and then getting blasted after you've come through something serious."


	10. Confession

**Chapter 9: Confession**

The next two weeks flew by for the couple. With Marc off-duty due to his knee, and Lexa taking a break from trying to control her powers, they spent nearly every minute of each day together. Most of this time was spent alone in their room, unless Marc had an appointment with Carson to check on his leg, or they were hungry. They did occasionally make a trip around parts of the city, but with Marc on crutches, and Lexa trying to avoid Colonel Sheppard, that didn't happen too often. Thankfully the city was large enough for Lexa to do just that, for she didn't know how to face John since the closet incident, and she also still hadn't told Marc what had happened either. She wanted to, but with him being injured she wasn't sure how he would take it. Each day, as he got better, she contemplated whether or not it was the right time to tell him. _The longer I wait, the worse it might make things. He knows I couldn't love anyone but him, but then again, with it being John, he might not take it so well. Why did John have to be so, so, so… Focus, focus! Keep control!_ She looked down at the gorgeous ring on her finger, and then across the Infirmary to where Carson was checking on Marc's leg. _Nope, definitely can't love anyone else._ She brushed the thoughts from her mind and walked over to join them, seeing as how Carson was done.

"Well Major, that knee's looking great, nearly heeled. So if you feel up to it you can start walking on it. Keep the crutches handy of course, seeing as how it'll be a bit weak, but I don't see why you can't be back on duty by next week," Carson explained.

Lexa came over and stood next to Carson, "Next week, really?"

"Yes, next week," Carson smirked.

"What, three weeks of having me to yourself isn't enough?" Marc added.

Lexa pouted, "No, not when you're hurt anyway."

"Well you still have a week left, and with the Major nearly healed, I'm sure you'll brighten up." Carson nodded, "You two enjoy your day now."

It was just about lunch time so their next stop was the Mess. Marc got up, and still using his crutches for support, put some weight on his injured leg. He grimaced in slight pain and discomfort, "It's not that bad…"

Lexa shook her head and smiled slightly. She was happy he was getting better, but she knew what he was doing. She wanted him to get better quickly, but she didn't want him to hurt himself doing it. "Hey, don't kill yourself on my account. I know you got the hidden message in my pout, but right now I'm more occupied with you getting better than with us…" She broke off, realizing that in a way she was lying to him, and that _now_ was the time to tell him.

"Is everything okay?" Marc could see shame in her eyes. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything," he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, it's just…" She reached up and took his hand. Straying slightly from the subject, "Why don't we eat first, this may take some time. I promise I'll tell you when we get back to our room."

Marc took notice of how serious she was, so he tried to lighten the mood as they exited the Infirmary, "Well, as long as you're not cheating on me with McKay…"

Their meal together was awkwardly silent for the first time ever. Lexa was busy running through scenarios of what was going to happen after lunch, while Marc was trying to figure out what she could possibly be embarrassed about. As they finished up things got a little clearer when Colonel Sheppard entered the Mess and Lexa began insisting they leave soon. Marc still couldn't put his finger on it, but he now knew that there was something about the Colonel that was disturbing Alexa.

They soon began their slow walk back to their room, allowing for Marc to exercise his leg. When they got in the room he went over to the bed and propped himself up to rest his leg. Lexa sat down Indian-style, facing him, on the other side. She still didn't know what to say, and she just couldn't speak, so Marc gave her a little help, "It has to do with Colonel Sheppard, right?"

She locked her blue eyes with his, terrified, "How?"

"Well the first time you see him in two weeks, and you run away, was kind of a hint. Just tell me, what's wrong? It has something to do with your powers, doesn't it?" He put his hand on her knee and rubbed it gently.

Lexa sighed, reluctant to tell him, but she knew she had to, "Yeah, something happened while you were off-world."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Marc tried to stay calm.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't anything that hadn't happened before, it's just…" She paused for a moment, "Right, now for the hard part, the details." It was obvious how hard this was for Lexa, so Marc motioned for her to come closer. She turned around and repositioned herself next to him. As she leaned into him, he put his arm around her and hugged her. For another minute Lexa lay silent, taking in his compassion, then she continued, "Okay, after dinner, several hours before you came back, I decided to go for a short jog. I was doing fine, but then I started to get that odd feeling, and I began to sprint back here. Well uh, that was the wrong decision, as it made things worse. Then I ran into Sheppard who insisted on taking me to Beckett." She sighed and Marc began to run his hand up and down her arm. "Well, you remember when we first got back here, and I had that Heat Flash in the gym?" He nodded. "Yeah, it happened again, only worse, and I couldn't stop it."

"Worse?" Marc raised an eyebrow and prepared for the blow.

"I kind of threw him in a closet, and lost it. But, he didn't let things get anywhere, really, even though I persisted, and then I fainted." She started to cry. "I woke up in the Infirmary. Later Carson told me my hormone level was off the scale, and I was burning through sedative."

"Hey," he lifted her chin, and she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, "it's ok, it wasn't really you. I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but there was nothing you could have done."

"Yeah, maybe, but I still feel awful about it, hence why I couldn't tell you." She wiped the tears from her face. "Then of course, there was how you'd take it, and I was half right."

"Well, Beckett has said that when your hormones take over they act on something you're feeling, so I guess I should be worried there, but I know you're my girl. I'm more worried about you, and what's happening with your powers. I'm not even worried about me. I may have a few scratches left on my knee, and yeah it's a bit sore, but I'm fine. I have no clue what could happen to you next."

Lexa bit her lip, "Don't remind me. With all that's happened, I'm scared as to what's going to happen next. I could hurt someone, or worse. That's why I haven't been training, and focusing on you. I need something to keep me distracted."

"Distracted? I could do that…"

Lexa smiled and shook her head. "Tell me you're not thinking, what I want you to be thinking?" He kissed her and pulled her over on top of him. As she straddled him, she pulled back. "Not that I don't love this, but…"

He cut her off, "Let me worry about me. I could go for a distraction too." He ran his hands up her back, removing her shirt. She sank down into him and returned the kiss, as a long day of passion lay before them.


	11. MarcusHigh

**Chapter 10: "Marcus-High"**

Marc and Lexa were starting up on hour four when an unscheduled off-world activation interrupted them. Still going strong, Lexa was on top for a change. She never cared who lead, but with Marc injured she was enjoying this change of pace, which meant when the comm transmission came through she was agitated but really didn't care much. "_Sheppard to Lorne,"_ Marc's headset vibrated on the endtable, "_Major, do you copy?"_ Marc broke their kiss, and Lexa eased herself off of him. She lied down beside him as he reached for the headset. Just then their door slid open, revealing Sergeant Graham who was sent to find the Major. After pulling his eyes back into his head from the shock, he mumbled a "Sorry Sir," and quickly turned on his heels and left.

With Lexa being on a "Marcus-high" she really didn't care, she just calmly pointed out, "The door. Huh, knew we forgot something."

Marc picked up the headset and turned back to Lexa, "Uh, you took that well. You know this is going to be around the city by the end of the night?"

"Yeah and I'll care then. Right now, can't I just enjoy this?" She ran her hand over his chest as "_Major Lorne report to the Conference Room"_ echoed through the city.

Marc activated his headset, "It's Lorne, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Ah, Major, nice of you to get back to us, we sent out a search. There's no hurry, we could just use some insight from your last mission, take your time. Weir out." _Elizabeth understood it would take the injured Major some time to make his way up to Stargate Ops.

He brushed Lexa's long bangs from her face and kissed her. "Duty calls, but… if you're not feeling yourself, I'll stay."

"What? No, I feel great, for the first time in a long time actually. So, if you've gotta go, go… but hurry back." She returned the kiss and clasped her hand around his bicep, still enthralled with passion.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll be back soon." He jumped in the shower long enough to rinse off, got dressed, and made his way up to the Control Room.

As Lexa lie in bed she finally realized what had happened. She knew she was hot, but it took her a moment to notice she was in complete control. Her hormones should have been going bonkers after sex, but it turns out that the afternoon of lust straightened her out. She just needed some time where she could let everything go, and spending the past few hours with Marc allowed her to do just that. She sat for a moment, enjoying that she wasn't going nuts, and then got in the shower. As she reached for the soap, it jumped off the shelf and into her hand. "What the?" She quickly finished up and got dressed. She stared into the mirror at her uncombed hair, and then turned to look at the dresser across the room. Without even saying a word, her brush flew across the room and into her hand. "Uh, right…" She ran the brush through her wet hair and bolted out of the room.

Lorne hobbled into the Conference Room and was greeted by Carson, "Good afternoon Major, you're not using your leg?"

"Oh he's been using it all afternoon," Colonel Sheppard mumbled just load enough for the two of them to hear. "At least that's what Graham reported," he nodded to his second in command with a large grin spread across his face. "Major, I believe next time you'll remember to lock the door?"

Lorne rolled his eyes, "Yes sir, and it seems I'm going to have to talk with Graham about his big mouth." He took a seat in the crowded conference room.

Carson grew concerned, "You should be careful Major, that leg is still healing. Don't do too much, too soon."

"It's okay Doc, really." Lorne turned back to John, changing the subject, "So sir, what did you need me for?"

Weir entered and sat, as Sheppard began the debriefing. "Well Major, we came across our own weird planet. It seems there are more Wraith Worshippers out there than we thought."

"You were ambushed too," the Major inquired.

"Not exactly. They attacked as soon as we got to the village, we didn't even have time for pleasantries. They probably had contact with the world you were attacked on, but you said the villagers attacked you?" Lorne nodded to the Colonel, "We got the Wraith. There were people there, but they didn't seem very, warrior like…" Sheppard continued.

"Yes, there were Wraith all over the village, if I had to guess, I would say they were living amongst the villagers," Ronan added.

"Well that's a new one," Weir chimed in, "Teyla, were you able to sense anything in your short time there?"

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure how to explain it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Wraith were actually worried for the well being of the villagers," Teyla explained.

"The Wraith, worried? Huh…" Rodney finally spoke up. "Well, if that's the case, then we really need to get more insight into what Wraith Worship is all about."

At that moment Lexa burst through the door, breathing heavily, after her sprint up to join them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but you've gotta see this!"

Carson was slightly worried as usual, "Alexa, did you just run up here my dear?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, everything is under control, just watch." Lexa held out her and Sheppard's 9-mil wiggle it's way out of his holster and floated over to her. "Cool huh? And get this, no hormonal imbalance, no psychotic break, I'm totally fine!"

"Lexa, are you sure about that?" Marc was hesitant about the situation, knowing using her powers usually ended up with her in the Infirmary.

"Yes Alexa, why don't we take you down to the Infirmary and confirm that before you start avidly using your powers," Carson insisted.

"Whatever, but you're not going to find anything," Lexa answered while she walked over to return the Colonel's sidearm. As she handed it to him, she flinched.

"Alex, you alright," John asked as he got up to allow her to sit.

Lexa was in a daze as Sheppard guided her into the chair. Lorne popped up the moment she flinched and limped around the table to her, crutch-less. He leaned back against the table in front of her, and tried to catch her attention as she gazed off into space. "Lexa, hey, you with me?"

After a few seconds she brought her eyes in line with his and he sighed in relief. She then turned to Colonel Sheppard, "You were attacked, that's why you're back already?" Everyone just looked at her. "I uh, I think I just had a premonition."

"You think?" Lorne looked at her and then to Carson who was just as shocked and speechless as the Major.

"Uh yeah. So, anyone gonna answer my question?" Lexa pushed.

Teyla kindly replied, "Yes, as soon as we neared the village. Why Alex, what did you see?" Having her own _gift_, Teyla dare not question Lexa's abilities.

"It's bad, very bad," is all Lexa could bear to say. Her vision freaked her out, and she did not know how to put it into words. Lorne put a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "It's… it's some kind of Wraith Camp. A place where they go to…" The images replayed through her mind, and she turned from her audience. "The villagers are slaves, not worshippers. They use the men mostly for training, and the woman… They rape because they are trying to create a hybrid race." She turned back to the group, "They're taking the experiments performed on Teyla's ancestors to a whole new level, but mostly… it's their twisted way of having fun."

They all looked around at each other, speechless, while Lorne kept his eyes fixed on Lexa. He caught the pain she was trying to conceal, and nodded for her to get up. She did, and just hugged him, taking in the comfort of his embrace. Finally, Weir spoke, as she noticed the younger woman's anguish, "It's been quite a long day, why don't we pick this up tomorrow," and with that she dismissed the meeting. Carson knew now wasn't the time for medical tests, and with nothing obvious to counter Lexa's statement about how she was feeling, he decided to let her go for the evening. He did however quickly inquire about how it happened, and Lexa just simply grinned and gave a coy shrug in reply.

When they got back to their room, Marc's mind lingered over Carson's question, so he too asked, hoping she'd at least give _him_ an answer. "Oh, you, me, sex. I really don't know _exactly_, but I think it had to do with just, letting go," she tried to explain.

"Uh right…" Marc rubbed his knee as he sat on the couch. "Gah, well, I'm glad the afternoon turned out alright for you."

"What you didn't have fun?" Lexa smirked as she broke an ice pack for him.

"Oh I had fun, but now I'm paying for it," he smiled back as she put the ice pack on his knee.

"You're just lucky you're cute and hurt." As Lexa spoke a pale blue light illuminated from her hand. "Oh great, more powers. Wonder what this one is?"

"Um, I think it's a healing power, my leg doesn't hurt anymore…" Marc pulled up his pant leg, and sure enough, the remaining scratches were gone.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm…" And playfully jumped on top of him.


	12. Planning and Prep

_Gah! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever.. Huge writer's block! I even got half the chapter written and then hit it again. Thanx to Rey for helping me through it though!_

_Ok, guys, enjoy and please review!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Planning & Prep**

After being pounced on, Marc decided to get back at Alexa, so the tickle war was on. The battle, though mostly one sided, since Lexa was ever so ticklish, was entertainment for them both. Within minutes he had her on her back on the couch as he leaned over her. Lexa was laughing as hard as she could which diminished her capacity to do anything about the attack, but she was soon able to roll the two of them off the couch and onto the floor. She had hoped that the thud onto the floor would allow her the upper hand since she was now the one on top, but the laughing fit he had her in was proving to be her downfall. No sooner had they hit the floor did he maneuver to the top and pinned her down. "Oh alright, you win," Lexa laughed out.

Marc stopped tickling her, "Huh, what was that?" Lexa sat up as though she was going to kiss him, but then quickly poked him in the stomach. "Ugh. Ok, I guess I can live with that." Lexa smirked back and her expression easily said _yeah, you'd better._ "Alright, what do you say we go eat, besides, I've got to go find Beckett and tell him you healed me."

"Oh," Lexa whined as she pulled him closer and kissed him, "Do you really have to? I mean, this is the kind of week together that I was hoping for."

He smiled back at her, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but…"

"Oh, don't even, I know, you gotta go play dutiful soldier boy. Well, if we're gonna go, you need to get off. Huh, never thought I'd ever be saying that."

"You are so bad, you know that," he joked as he pulled her to her feet.

Lexa frowned slightly as she answered, "Yeah, well, I've got a lost year to make up for."

"You sure it's not just the fact that you live in the gutter?" He got her to smile again before leaving the room.

The two ate dinner and then went to tell Carson about Marc's leg. Although he was quite surprised, he gave Lorne a clean bill of health and then joined them on their way up to see Dr. Weir. As the three entered, Weir and Colonel Sheppard quickly dropped the subject they were discussing, whether or not to send a team to investigate the Wraith Camp. Lexa, Lorne, and Carson took their turns explaining the situation and Elizabeth and John were glad to hear it.

"Well, looks like you can be back on duty starting tomorrow Major," Sheppard instructed. "And Alex, do you think you have a good handle on your powers?"

Weir gave him a stern glare, "John no, we already discussed this."

"Someone want to fill me in," Lexa questioned.

"We were debating sending a team to investigate the Wraith Camp. Colonel Sheppard wants you to be a part of that team," Weir explained.

"I see," Lexa was unsure about the mission. "But, I don't thinking sending a team would be very safe. I will however volunteer to go alone."

Before Lorne could protest Weir put her foot down, "I'm sorry Alexa, but I can't allow that." Her statement was followed by a sigh of relief from Marc.

Lexa wasn't about to let this one slide. "I have to help them. Besides, if I go undercover, alone, they'll have no reason to suspect foul play, and if I get into any trouble, I'll have my powers to protect me."

"Alone, I don't think so," Lorne interrupted. "Lexa, I get why you feel you have to help them, so if you go," he turned to Weir and Sheppard, "I'll go too."

Elizabeth looked to John, "What do you think," she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I think, with some planning, it's a good idea, sending the two of them in together. Not only could we get some good intel, but maybe we can also help out the villagers."

"I had a feeling." Weir turned her attention back to Lexa and Lorne. "Are the two of you sure about this?" They nodded in response. "Alright, but we're not rushing into this. Take a week to prepare, I want this to go as smoothly as possible."

Sheppard, Lorne, and Lexa left as soon as they got the green light to go start planning, while Carson stayed a minute more, "Are you sure about this Elizabeth?"

"Honestly Carson," she shook her head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling Alex would have gone whether I permitted it or not. At least this way, Lorne will be there to keep an eye on her."

"Aye," and with that Carson headed back to the Infirmary.

For the next few hours Lexa and Lorne threw themselves into preparation for their mission. They had a meeting with Sheppard, Ronan, and Teyla to discuss the best means of infiltration into the camp. They knew they would go in undercover, but they had to decide what exactly that cover would be. "Well we obviously can't go in as inhabitants of the village, for several reasons, so what are our options," Lorne questioned.

"You are correct Major," Teyla began, "New faces in the village would surely arouse suspicion, but the Wraith would not mind the addition of a few new workers. With the new information we have, I suggest you pretend to be worshippers from another planet, there to help keep the villagers in line."

Lexa giggled and then spoke up, "Great minds think alike. But are you sure they'd buy it? I wasn't really certain, that's why I didn't say anything."

"I'm not so sure about it either, but what other choice do you have?" Ronan actually brought something to the meeting beyond the ability to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide.

"Well, I guess that settles your cover," Colonel Sheppard jumped in, "but how are you going to blend?"

Lexa smile, "That's been taken care of."

"Yes, Alexa has already asked to borrow clothing from my people, and I was more than happy to oblige," Teyla added.

"Well, you're just thinking of everything now, aren't you? But did you think to ask Ronan for some tips on fighting the Wraith hand to hand, you know, just in case." Lorne was turning this into a game between them to keep the matter from getting too serious.

"Yes I did, you just beat me to him." Lexa smiled as she kicked Lorne off his soap box. "We start training tomorrow."

After the meeting Lexa and Lorne went to their room and immediately started discussing how to play their roles. Lorne had spent a few hours with Wraith Worshippers just a couple weeks ago, so they went over their behavior. They also thought up a few scenarios as how things could play out and how they'd deal with them, but for each one, Lexa had the same solution, "I'll just use my powers, no worries."

"Lexa, your powers aren't the solution to everything, and there's no way I'm going to let you face the Wraith alone, so just forget it."

The next day they began training with Ronan and throughout the week their skills improved. Lexa also practiced using her powers, trying to fine tune them as much as possible. Most of her powers now came as second nature, but she was still having problems with her exploding power. She just couldn't focus the energy forward enough and she'd push herself backwards and off balance every time, leaving her vulnerable.


	13. Final Hours

_whew never thought I'd get finished typing.. longest chapter I've ever done… but its cute… hehe…_

_Oh and while I am not a shipper b/t main characters, there is a small hint towards SPARKY, just for rey, seeing as how I am such a pest… anyhoo, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW…_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 12: Final Hours**

After a long week of preparation and training, Lexa and Lorne thought it best to just simply relax their last night before the mission. The two were cuddling on their couch, Lexa's head resting comfortably on Marc's shoulder, while they watched _The 10th Kingdom_ on Lexa's laptop. As the scene where Virginia lies in Snow White's coffin for a paining played, Lexa mentioned how that's her least favorite Princess story. "I prefer Sleeping Beauty. Philip has to fight to get to Aurora and wake her up, much better story there."

Lorne chuckled, "Why am I not surprised? So what you're saying is that you'd rather have someone who'd fight for you, or at least put their life on the line?"

Lexa giggled as she hugged him tightly. And before answering she quickly kissed him and sat up. "Yeah, and you meet the criteria perfectly. Looks like I found my own Prince Charming." She smiled brightly.

Marc smiled back as he too sat up. He leaned closer to her, until finally his lips met hers. He put a hand on her cheek as the romantic kiss deepened slightly. A moment later he pulled back slowly, breaking the kiss and affixing her eyes to his. "Lexa, just promise that we'll work together on this, I don't want you taking on the Wraith alone. And you've got to be yourself, your powers are only a last resort."

Lexa looked away and sighed, knowing she couldn't make that promise. "I can't promise you that," she said as she slowly turned back to him. "I wish I could, but…"

He cut her off, "Lexa." He paused, kissing her forehead before continuing. "I know you've had a rough year, but if you keep acting like this…" He took a deep breath, "it's gonna get you killed." Lexa didn't say a word, she just closed her eyes and put her head down. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but…" he put his hand on her chin and lifted up her head, "if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Lexa felt both guilty and touched, she wasn't really sure what to say, and then finally two words finally slipped out, "I promise."

Those three syllables were all Marc wanted to hear, and no sooner did they roll off her tongue did he smother her in a bear hug. He gently rubbed her back as they held each other, "I'm gonna be right there with you, watching your back. I know you can keep your cool." He pulled back to look at her, "Besides, it'll be the closest thing to a normal life you're probably going to get for awhile."

Lexa half smiled, "You had to play the _normal life_ card, didn't you?" She received only a smirk in reply. "So what are you saying, that I have to take what I can get, cause the wedding is a long ways off?" Marcus simply smiled and shrugged. "Well, if its that far off… We don't want the stork to visit too soon, so…" Lexa lost her train of though as she burst into laughter.

Unfortunately for them there could not be another tickle war, for as soon as Marc started on Lexa they received a knock at their door. Lorne allowed Lexa to sit back up as he yelled "Enter" to invite in their visitor. "Evening Colonel. And what brings you by this late sir?"

"Actually I came by to ask you why you're up so late? You've got a big day tomorrow." The Colonel nodded to them both as he noticed the movie they were watching, "Hey cool, good movie."

"No worries John, I was falling asleep, so I think that we'll be hitting the bed soon. But then again, now I'm wide awake thanks to someone." Lexa cutely glared at Lorne.

Marc played coy, "What? I needed someway to keep you from saying what you were about to say. I need some kind of outlet her in Atlantis."

Sheppard raised and eyebrow in his usual fashion, "I don't even want to know. Well, I'll let you get to sleep then, good night."

Lexa grinned as she got up to turn off the movie. "Is that an order, or just a friendly suggestion?"

"It's a simply a friendly salutation, but I can make it an order if I have to." Sheppard glared at Lorne as he finished his statement.

"No need for that sir, good night," Lorne humbly responded.

John left and as the door closed behind him Lexa called out a "Night," as she put the DVD away. She made her way back across the room to where Marc was now standing and slid her arms loosely around his waist. She looked up and instantly lost herself in his deep blue eyes.

Marc smiled and followed her lead, wrapping her in his arms. It didn't take him long before he noticed the silence, and quietly slipped out a "what?"

Lexa giggled and calmly shook her head, "Nothing," she answered softly. "We _should_ get to bed, and by bed, I mean sleep." The two love birds quickly changed and slipped into bed. They snuggled as close as they could get, not knowing how much of each other they'd get to see once off-world and under the eyes of the Wraith.

The next morning, Lexa and Lorne joined Sheppard and Weir in her office for one last meeting. For most of the week they had been focused on training and prep work, which meant that Elizabeth only got the occasional "quick version" of what was going on. But that was not the only reason for the meeting, as they sat Weir gave them one last chance to change their minds, "You know, you don't have to do this. I'd completely understand if you wanted out."

"Thanks Lizzie," Lexa started as she received a harsh glare from Weir. She grinned as she realized she was starting to take too many liberties as a civilian. "But there's no talking me out of this."

Elizabeth turned her attention to Lorne who simply answered with "Where she goes, I go. We'll be fine ma'am."

Weir nodded, "Very well. Now, would you mind filling me in on what exactly you're going to be doing?"

"Well, as you know, we sent a team back to the Wraith Worshipper planet and they brought back some valuable info. We'll be posing as workers from that planet who are there to tend to the villagers. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, I don't foresee us having any problems, so we'll be returning in ten days." Lorne updated Weir on the final arrangements.

"Well, ok then. Sounds like a plan, but isn't ten days a bit long?"

John fielded Weir's inquiry, "We don't know how long it will take the villagers to trust them, so ten days gives them ample time to gather the intel we need."

"I see, well then, let's get to it. You leave in twenty minutes," Weir dismissed the meeting.

Sheppard hung back while Lexa and Lorne made their way through the control room. As they reached the staircase Lexa sighed and quickly turned herself around, "I'll be right back, there's something I gotta do." She made her way back to Weir's office, running into John on the balcony that connected the two rooms, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up," the Colonel replied.

"I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been very fair to you since… the closet incident."

"Think nothing of it Alex, you weren't yourself, and I completely understand why you've been avoiding me. Just out of curiosity, have you told Lorne?"

Lexa took a deep breath before she answered, giving her a few more seconds to think before she spoke. "Yeah, I did, and he took it pretty well, except… I don't know if he was more hurt, or just jealous."

"Well seeing how Lorne's pretty laid-back, if anything, I'd say he was jealous, cause come on, who wouldn't be?" John made a very bad joke.

"Right," Lexa said sarcastically. "So we're cool?" John nodded in response. "Good," and with that Lexa retreated back through the control room.

Unbeknownst to Lexa and John, even though they spoke quietly, Elizabeth heard everything. At first she was confused as to what Lexa meant by "closet incident", but by the end of their conversation, and the fact she could see Lorne pacing at the top of the stairs watching them intently, she pieced thing together. _Even Alexa's getting a piece of him. Damn it Elizabeth!_

Nearly twenty minutes later the pair returned to the Gateroom, now wearing the clothes the Athosians graciously made for them. Ronan, Sheppard, Teyla, and Weir were gathered up on the balcony over looking the Gateroom while Chuck dialed the Gate. As the chevrons locked into place in front of her, Lexa began to tense. Lorne noticed and turned her to face him, "Relax. Just remember what we talked about last night."

Lexa kept a straight face as she answered him, "Yeah, I just…"

Marc didn't let her finish as he kissed her for reassurance. The Gate finally kawooshed as the wormhole was established which abruptly ended the passionate kiss. They both turned and looked up to the crowded balcony. Colonel Sheppard nodded, "Good luck, and don't get dead."

"Be safe," Weir quickly added as they turned their attention back to the Gate.

As Lexa eyed the puddle, Marc knew something else wasn't right. "What's wrong," he asked as he stood behind her.

"What if my powers are diminished? I haven't used them outside of Atlantis."

"You're not gonna use them, remember, normal life."

"Right, cause this is gonna be so normal."

"Okay, you want normal?" Marc quickly swooped her up, "You mind if replace the threshold with the even horizon? It's much cooler in my opinion."

Lexa giggled as she placed her arms around his neck, "No. Take me away 'O prince of mine."

Lorne carried her through the Gate and as it shut down Weir smiled. "I don't understand," said Teyla.

Elizabeth searched her mind for an understandable reply, "It's an Earth tradition. Once a couple is wed, the husband carries the wife over the threshold. It's a symbol of love and devotion."

Teyla was still slightly confused, "But they are not _wed,_ as you put it. They are engaged, are they not?"

"Yes, but I believe, from what we just saw, neither of them wants that to be for very long. Though, I'm not exactly sure how we're going to get a minister in Atlanits…"


	14. First Day of Camp

**Chapter 13: First Day of "Camp"**

Lorne stepped out of the Gate, walked down the few steps in front of him, and then quickly set Lexa on the ground. The two scanned the area for any sign of the Wraith, but both came up empty. Lexa nodded her head sarcastically, "Okay, now what?" You think they'd be keeping an eye on the Gate."

"Well, according to Colonel Sheppard, they were attacked as they neared the village, so…" Marc motioned for her to move ahead of him, "off to the village we go. After you."

Lexa didn't move, "You sure about that?" She looked past him.

Lorne turned to see three Wraith coming up on their position. "Right, well, here we go." He turned back to Lexa and gave her a nod of reassurance. She took a deep breath and nodded back. They both then repositioned themselves so they were facing the on coming trio. They held their ground and remained expressionless as the brutes stepped closer.

The leader stood in front of them, only inches away, as the other two took flanking positions to prevent Marc and Lexa from retreating. The leader looked back and fourth between them, before looking Lexa up and down, and finally fixing his eyes on Marc. He snarled before he spoke, "You're the workers from Largos?" Lorne simply nodded, unsure what to say. The leader stepped closer, getting right in Lorne's face, "You're late!" He gestured to the lackey next to Lexa, who grabbed her and pulled her close. "We don't like to be kept waiting!" He stepped over to Lexa and slid a finger down her face.

Marc was being eaten up inside, but he could not let it get to him, or show any worry. He kept his cool and finally spoke, stealing the leader's attention, "All we can do is apologize, we should not have been late, we _are_ sorry."

"As you should be!" The leader pushed Lorne forward, "Move!" The three Wraith escorted them to the village.

As they entered the village, or "Wraith Camp" as Lexa called it, she couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen the camp in her vision, but it was way more intense in person. Marc caught her eye and immediately knew it was taking everything in her to not kill every Wraith present. He quickly threw her a copasetic look and hoped she'd be able to last their ten days there. They continued walking and were soon ushered into an extravagant tent. Lexa and Marc were pushed to their knees as another Wraith walked up. "Ah, Rolik, I see you found our new workers. And what was their excuse for being late," he asked in their usual telepathic manner.

The leader too used telepathy to answer, "They didn't have one Malaas. All he offered was an apology." Rolik nodded toward Lorne. Malaas, who was obviously the head of the camp, grabbed Marc by the collar and pulled him up. Lexa's face turned slightly sour as she watched, but she kept to her place on the floor. Keeping to his training, Lorne didn't flinch, and he looked the Wraith straight in the eye. "You're late, and you give an apology, but no reason… You are not like the others. Most of the workers just start mumbling and begging for forgiveness." Malaas released Lorne as he looked down at Lexa, "And what of this one?"

Lorne hesitated, being thrown off by the Wraith, and Lexa quickly stepped in as she stood up, "I am Mareena, Reilan's sister." Although Lexa was very upset with the atrocities she had seen, she was keeping herself together and was able to remember the cover they had planned.

Malaas moved closer to her, "Mareena? How very, pretty you are, and just like your brother it seems. Well, I believe we have some jobs for you both." He nodded to Rolik who led them out of the tent.

As Rolik lead them to their posts he filled them in on what specific jobs they were being given. He started with Lorne, "You are strong, and since we do not see that very often you are being placed as a guard. You will be expected to keep the villagers in line and punish them when necessary. As for you," he moved on to Lexa, "you will tend to our trophies and our sand bags." He stopped to look Lexa in the eye as he could tell she was confused. "You will be an aid to the woman we indulge in and the men we practice upon." Lexa quickly looked to the ground as she clenched her teeth in anger. "You will also come to Malaas when he demands, our leader whom you just met, as he has chosen you to be one of his personal attendees."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Marc broke his silence as he was fearful for Lexa's well being.

"That is of no concern to you, but be assured that Mareena will be in capable hands." Rolik lifted Lexa's chin to look at her, "But don't worry, those duties won't be asked of you for a few days, as Malaas wants you to become acclimated first."

Lexa looked the fowl beast in the eye, showing no fear. _A few days, looks like I get to kill him sooner than I expected._ She finally spoke, keeping to her cover, "It will be an honor."

"Good girl." Rolik ran his hand from her chin, down her neck, and to her shoulder. He removed his hand, and then turned to walk on. Lexa shuddered in disgust as he turned his back. They continued and soon came upon one of the human guards, who dropped to one knee as they approached. Rolik pushed Marc ahead of him, "This one is to join you." The guard rose to his feet, nodded, and directed Lorne into a nearby tent.

Marc stepped into the small tent and looked around. There were several cots pushed towards the perimeter and a table in the middle. The guard walked up to the table and picked up and whip and a small dagger. "Here, these are your weapons."

Lorne was surprised to receive _any _weapons at all, but he took them and thanked the guard. "I'm Reilan, and you are?"

The guard was hesitant to answer, and after stuttering a bit, finally answered, "Aarhus, but do not grow accustom to calling me that, especially when the Wraith are around. There are a few things you need to get used to around here, and one of them is not having a name."

Rolik lead Lexa a few more yards down the main path through the camp and stopped in front of a large tent. "You will start off here." A teenage girl emerged from the tent and bowed her head to Rolik. "She'll show you what you need to do. You will have dinner soon, and unless otherwise told, you will stay in this tent when it is dark." Rolik gave the girl a once over and then left.

The girl walked back into the tent and Lexa followed. She looked around and instantly noticed that nearly all of the girls were around the same age, probably ranging from about sixteen to twenty-five. Lexa was disgusted and immediately started speaking to the girl who led her in," What's your name?" It was obvious that the girl was not used to being spoken to and allowed to answer, she simply stared at the ground. "It's okay, I'm a friend, I'm here to help." Lexa was determined to get the girl to open up.

The girl looked up, "Help?"

Lexa nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, help. I'll get you out of here, I promise." Lexa motioned for her to sit as she pulled over another chair for herself. "My name is Mareena, what's yours?"

"Kaali." She couldn't believe her ears, "Are you serious? You can help us?"

"I will do my best, but yes, that's why I'm here." Lexa was changing up the mission plans just a bit, but with the fact that she was going to be a servant to Malaas, she had to act quickly.

After dark, all of the villagers and workers were confined to their tents, with the exception of the guards. This meant that Marc was on patrols, and Lexa had to be careful when trying to talk with him. She snuck out, and finally caught up with him as she hid in the brush. "Psst! Hey, baby," she whispered as loud as possible, but not too loud as to be heard by the Wraith, "Over here."

Lorne turned around, "Lexa, what the hell are you doing?" He quickly jogged over and ducked down with her. "This is a very bad idea."

"Yeah well, I just thought you should know, I'm changing the mission. I walked into that tent, and… We have to get them out of here. Besides, once Malaas has me called to serve him, you can bet I'm gonna do something rash."

"Lexa… As much as I don't want him anywhere near you, we are here to gather intel. The Wraith talk about everything here. Just in one afternoon, I've gotten an earful."

"Well that's good, then we _can_ cut the mission short. Besides, I promised Kaali that I'd take her back with us." Lexa had made quick friends with the younger girl.

"You didn't? Lexa, you knew this was going to be hard, you promised me…"

"You don't understand, what's left of her people are on Atlantis, or, at least on the main land. She knows Teyla through a man named Orin."

Marc sighed and kissed her forehead, "Alright, what's your plan?"


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

Lexa was just finishing up explaining her plan to Lorne when they heard movement in the bushes around them. They immediately fell silent and scanned the area. As they turned back, finding nothing, Kaali popped out of the darkness. "The Wraith have started their rounds, we need to get back, _now._"

Lexa sighed, "I thought I told you to stay put." Kaali put her head down in shame. "It's alright, thanks. You're right, we _should_ get going." She put a hand on the girl's shoulder and then turned back to Marc, "Guess I'll see you around."

Lorne was slightly worried about Lexa's plan. It was a good plan, if she played her cards right, and kept her cool, but he wasn't sure she'd be able to. He hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "Be careful."

"I will," she kissed his cheek as they pulled back out of their embrace. Marc gave her a half surprised look, and Lexa simply said, "Well, I didn't tell her everything, but I just couldn't help myself."

They hear footsteps approaching and knew the rendez-vous was over. "We must go," Kaali insisted, pulling on Lexa's right arm. Lexa looked to Lorne one last time, and as Kaali pulled her away her other hand slid out of his.

Lorne knew the Wraith was nearly upon him and quickly thought up a lie. He pulled out the dagger he was given and began chopping away at the brush as he made his way back out to the path. As he exited the bushes he came face to face with Rolik, and remembering what Aarhus had told him, fell to one knee.

"What are you doing back here," Rolik hissed.

Lorne kept his head down as he spoke, "I thought I heard something in the bushes. I was checking to see if there was anything there."

Rolik looked over into the bushes. "You learn quickly," he said turning back to Lorne, "You may rise, you will be joining me on my rounds." Rolik began to walk away as Marc rose to his feet and followed him.

Lexa and Kaalie were nearly back to their tent, they just had one last obstacle to get around. As they snuck around the back side of the small building next to their final destination, they thought they were home free, but as Lexa turned the corner they found a Wraith Guard covering the rear of the tent.

"Oh crap. And when did they decide to put Bluto there?" Kaali gave her a very confused look, as she did not know as to whom Lexa was referring to. "Never mind, is there another way into the tent?"

"Only the front entrance, but we would surely be seen," Kaali explained.

"Right, of course. Well, I could always create a diversion, at least that'd get _you_ back inside." But Lexa didn't exactly want to do that unless it was absolutely the only choice they had. She began to pace, trying to think of another solution. After a few moments she took a peek around the other side of the building and flinched, she had a premonition. Her vision showed that the diversion she was planning worked to get Kaali back into the tent, but as she double-backed, she was caught by Rolik as Lorne stood back, unable to interfere.

"Are you alright," Kaali asked, worried.

"Um, yeah, just gotta come up with a new plan." Lexa again began to pace, and soon caught wing of Rolik's approach. She peered around the building again as he walked past the small alley way. Lexa grabbed Kaali, "Come on." She pulled her over to the corner nearest the tent and eyed the Wraith Guard. Her attention soon flew past him to where Rolik had just entered her field of view. Lexa moved her hand, and no sooner did she do so, did Rolik trip and fall. The Wraith Guard, seeing his superior fall to the ground, immediately went to his aid. "Now," Lexa pushed Kaali forward and they scurried into the back of the tent. As they settled in Kaali inquired as to how Lexa knew. "Long story, you'll find out soon enough I'm sure. But right now, the less you know, the better, and I'm afraid you might already know too much." Lexa leaned forward in her chair, putting her elbows on her knees. As she did this her necklace slipped out of her shirt.

Kaali noticed it almost immediately. "What's this," she asked as she picked it up to have a closer look. "Why would you have a ring on a necklace, let alone have a necklace at all? If the Wraith see this…"

Lexa cut her off, "Its important to me, I won't go anywhere without it. Actually, I didn't even want to take it off, but I changed my mind when Marc joked about cutting my finger off."

"Who's Marc? Does the ring belong to him?" Kaali was obviously very confused.

Lexa sighed as she tucked the necklace back into place. "I would love to tell you, but as I said…"

"As you said, I already know too much, so what harm could it do?"

Their conversation was interrupted when a steaming Rolik stomped into the tent, followed by Lorne. The Wraith looked around at the girls, counting heads as he gave them a once over. Lexa fixed her eye on him as she stood, after taking a quick glance at Lorne of course. Rolik motioned to Lorne, "That one, there in the back, take her." Reluctantly Marc did as instructed and walked to the back, past Lexa and Kaali, and took the girl sitting closest to them. He led her up to the front of the tent and Rolik ushered them out.

Kaali pulled Lexa back down to her seat, "There's nothing you could have done. If you interfere, they'll kill you. I honestly don't know how you can help us."

"Because I'm going to do everything in my power, or I should say, with my powers, to get you out of here. And Marc will do anything to make sure I don't get killed, that's how." Lexa was just about ready to tell Kaali the whole truth.

Kaali was now baffled than ever, "So that's Marc, the guard you were speaking with. I thought his name was Reilan? He is your brother, is he not?"

"I guess I should just tell you, at least you'd no longer be perplexed. Okay, first, yes his name is Marcus. Reilan is just a cover, as Mareena is not my name. My name's Alexa, and Marc's my fiancé, not my brother." Lexa knew she needed a bit more of an explanation there. "We're engaged to be married, that's what the ring is for." Kaali was now following her, and Lexa began to explain everything.


	16. Defiance

**Chapter 15: Defiance**

Lexa could hardly sleep, so the first glimpse of light she caught she got up. She quietly made her way out of the tent, so as not to wake the girls, and went for a walk around the camp. With it being just after dawn there was very little activity, so Lexa was able to relax slightly. As she strolled around the camp she noticed Rolik escorting the girl taken the night before back to the tent. She followed them back, keeping a good distance between Rolik and herself. When she entered the tent she noticed that most of the girls were still sleeping, and that Kaali was one of the few who had recently gotten up. Kaali went over to the girl the moment she sat down, seeing this Lexa went over to see if there was anything she could do. As Lexa sat down with them she saw the fear in the young girls face, and didn't know what to say.

Kaali introduced Lexa to the girl, "This is Thia, she hasn't been here very long. Last night was the first time…"

"I get it, I know what happened." Lexa turned to Thia. "Just hang in there, you're not going to be staying here much longer."

"What do you mean," asked Thia.

"I can't explain, just trust me." Lexa was interrupted as Rolik came back into the tent.

"Mareena! Why were you not here a moment ago?" Rolik walked over and leered at her.

Lexa looked the Wraith in the eye, "I went for a walk. Don't worry, I didn't leave until it was light out."

"Watch your tongue!" Rolik grabbed her arm, and Lexa still didn't back down. "Come with me, Malaas wants you at the Sparring Ring."

Rolik drug Lexa across the camp and out to the Sparring Ring. The sun had only been in the sky for less than an hour, and the Wraith were already beating up on the village men. As they approached the Ring, Lexa counted one Wraith taking on three men. Rolik pushed her down to the ground near the Ring, "You'll tend to the villagers when they come out of the Ring." He then turned and walked away.

Lexa huffed as she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked around at the villagers waiting to be pummeled and wanted to do something, but knew she couldn't. She bit her lip and tried to find something else to focus on. She was soon able to relax a bit as she caught sight of Marc on the other side of the Ring. They locked eyes for a moment, not being able to do more, and went back to their duties. Over the next few hours Lexa's guilt hit her harder and harder as she tended to villager after villager. The guilt was not just over how beat up they were, but the fact that she had the power to heal and couldn't use it. It wasn't that she hadn't tried, she had. One man came out of the Ring with a broken leg and she tried to heal it before the Wraith found out, but she couldn't. She didn't understand. She had healed Lorne's knee, and she had complete control of her powers, but she couldn't help the beaten men that fell before her.

While the Wraith enjoyed beating on the men, they were beginning to tire of their fun and ordered the human guards to participate. The fights were now one-on-one, and Lorne being the newest guard was forced to go first. "It's time for you to prove yourself," Rolik sneered as he pushed Marc into the Ring. When she saw this Lexa immediately pulled her attention to the Sparring Ring. Lorne and the villager circled some before he finally dove in at him. Marc used some of the techniques Ronan had taught them during the week, along with his military training. The fight _looked _good, which was what Lorne was going for, but Rolik could tell that he was holding back. He stepped in between the two men and turned to Lorne. "Would you like to become one of them, or return to your post," Rolik was not going to stand for this. Lorne took a deep breath and stood up straight, indicating he would take the latter of the two choices. "That is what I thought." Rolik handed him a double-bladed dagger, "Now, continue." He stepped back out of the Ring.

Lorne looked from the dagger, to the man in front and him, and then off to Lexa. She could see his anguish and knew she had to do something. She marched over to Rolik and stood up to him. "You don't expect him to kill that man do you?" All eyes were on her.

"You really need to learn your place!" Rolik back-handed Lexa in the face and sent her to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marc take a step toward her, and she shook her head. Lexa took her time getting up, trying to think up some way to end this, but she couldn't, so she left it up to Rolik. "I've never been good at following orders, but what can I do to put a stop to this?"

Rolik very much wanted to hit her again, but he had another plan, "Take your brother's place. I do not expect you to kill the villager, but I do want him beaten." He handed Lexa a staff and tossed one over the villager in the Ring.

Lexa nodded and made her way into the Ring as Marc exited. They walked closely past one another and threw each other a passionate gaze. Lexa stepped in front of the villager and began twirling the staff. Now it was Lorne's turn, he was the one on the outside, but he had a feeling Lexa could handle it, seeing as she spent a year on the Amateur Kick-Boxing circuit. Marc's guess was right, and Lexa was doing a fair job of knocking the villager around. Every time she'd get close to him she'd tell him how to take the next hit and the Wraith were falling for it, that is until the fight was over and Rolik decided he had to check on the villager's injuries. He found no injuries to the man and to spite Lexa he quickly twisted his arm and broke it. Rolik walked Lexa back to the girl's tent and let her know what was in store for her, "That man was only the beginning, and you've lost your place as a servant. You're one of _them _now, and I believe Malaas will have his way with you."


	17. Dinner and a Show

**Chapter 16: Dinner and a Show**

Lorne angrily watched Rolik drag Lexa back into the camp blaming himself for anything that might happen to her. He knew he shouldn't have held back, but he just couldn't bring himself to beat-up an innocent man. _Nice job Marc! Like the Wraith were ever going to fall for that! You had to go and get Lexa stuck in the middle and now have probably completely screwed up her plan._ Aarhus came over to encourage Lorne to forget it, but how could he? "Where is he taking her?"

"She dared to defy them; she'll be made one of their trophies. She'll most likely end up as Malaas' entertainment for the evening. You should be grateful that they did not demote you," Aarhus explained.

Lorne's eyes were still on Lexa as she was pulled off into the distance, "So she'll be taken to his tent?"

"This evening, after dinner, yes. But she should be of no concern to you." Aarhus tried to get Lorne to focus.

"Of course she's my concern, she's…" Marc caught himself before he slipped completely. "Look, I can't explain, but I'm going to need your help. I saw guards in Malaas' tent last night; I need to get in there." Aarhus knew there was something more than meets the eye, but he agreed, and over lunch they devised a plan of their own.

The next few hours slowly ticked by as Alexa awaited her fate. When she returned to the tent and told Kaali what had happened, the girl lost all hope. Lexa assured her that while things would not go as she had originally planned, that they're were other ways for them to escape. She had Kaali give her every excruciating detail of what her night would consist of in order to find the holes. When Kaali mentioned the guards Lexa lit up, knowing that Marc would find a way to get himself in there. Lexa thought up a new plan, though it would pain her to go through with it, it was the only option. Before Rolik came to take Lexa away for the night, she explained the new plan to Kaali and gave the girl her precious necklace, "I promised to get you out of here, and I will. I'll be back for this, and you."

Aarhus was able to get one of the guards assigned to Malaas' tent to pretend he was ill, and convince Rolik to let Lorne take his place. Marc was called to the tent before Lexa was brought in, and before the Wraith had their meal. Even though he head been in Pegasus for a year, he had never seen a Wraith feed. The villagers who had been beaten the most earlier that day in the Sparring Ring were brought in for dinner. Malaas, Rolik, and a few other Wraith who were in charge of the camp took their turns draining life from the men. Lorne tried to control his gag reflex as he attempted to focus on something else, but his mind kept coming back to what had happened to Lieutenant Ritter at the mining camp on P3X-403. He wanted to help them, but he knew not even Lexa with her powers could do anything about it.

When the Wraith were finished they had the guards remove the lifeless bodies and brought in their entertainment, which included Lexa. The girls had been forced to change into an outfit that resembled Teyla's sparring attire, but bared more skin, at least they would once a few veils were removed. The girls danced around as if performing at a Gentleman's Club, and as long as Lexa kept her distance from the Wraith, which she was trying to, Lorne too took in the entertainment, leering at his fiancée. _I knew she could move, but damn. I so need to get her to do that back home. Mission! Focus, focus!_

Lexa played to the Wraith, moving from one to the next. She carefully maneuvered around the room and over to Marc. She made a small motion to him as she passed, indicating for him to be ready to pull his dagger. Lexa moved back over to Malaas and as she walked around him he pulled of the veil hiding her birthmark. "You're a Protector!" Malaas leaped to his feet and raised his hand, preparing to feed. "And you're mine!" Malaas thrust his hand forward toward Lexa as Lorne threw the dagger over to her. Lexa caught the Wraiths arm and twisted it around and down to the table. She caught the dagger and stabbed it through Malaas' hand, pinning him to the table.

"We gotta go!" Lexa called to Marc as he took out the guards and she handled the other Wraith with a flick of her wrist.

The two of them bolted out the back of the tent and into the woods. "What kind of a plan was that," Lorne asked as they ran through the moonlight.

"Well," Lexa began, "that wasn't exactly my plan. My plan involved a diversion, and us sneaking away unnoticed. That was just taking advantage of an opportunity. Can't say I didn't enjoy it though."

Marc tailed close behind her, "What do you think they'll do now, knowing you're a Protector?"

"Don't know," Lexa stopped. "All I _do know_ is that we need to get back to the Gate." She looked around, "Now which way is it?"

Lorne laughed, since she was actually lost, and she could almost always find where she was going, "I'm pretty sure it's this way." He took the lead and they jogged off. As they approached the tree line they caught sight of the Gate and six dark figures loitering by the DHD. They slowly and quietly made their way closer, and soon Lorne could make out one of the men. "Aarhus. I knew this was gonna happen."

"What are you talking about," Lexa asked taking notice that the other five figures were Wraith Guards armed with stunners.

"He's the guard that got me into Malaas' tent. I had a feeling he might tell the Wraith I was up to something, but I had to chance it. How we gonna get to the Gate, or better question, how are we not going to go _splat_ on the other end." Marc was trying to add some humor to the fact that Atlantis wasn't expecting them back for quite sometime, and that they were lacking a GDO.

"Lets just worry about getting to the Gate first, since we know we can handle that one." Lexa stepped out of the woods and at the same time called for the Wraith's stunners. The weapons slipped out of the guard's hands and came flying toward her. Her initial intention was to use them, but six large stunners hurtling toward her was a bit overwhelming and she guided them off into the trees.

"Now what?"

"Now we put that training to use. You take Aarhus, Curly, and Joe, I'll take Larry, Mo, and Shemp." Lorne rolled his eyes at Lexa. "What, you prefer Shemp?" They both smiled and ran towards the posse guarding the Gate.


	18. Course of Action

**Chapter 17: Course of Action**

Team Sheppard stood poised and ready at the base of the staircase while Chuck dialed their destination. Dr. Weir stood up on the balcony looking out over the Gateroom when in an instant the Gate shut down and began dialing in. "What's going on," she asked calmly as she scurried over to join the Sergeant at the DHD.

Colonel Sheppard and his team also hurried up to the control room as the security teams fell into place around the Gateroom. "We've got an incoming wormhole," Chuck replied. No sooner did the wormhole connect and kawoosh, did the young Sergeant have the symbols run through the database, "It's from the Wraith Camp Ma'am."

John and Elizabeth exchanged worried stares, "They've only been gone a day. You don't think, the Wraith?"

"I doubt it," John tried to ease Weir's concern, "but we'll find out soon enough." The Colonel soon realized that more explanation was needed. "Since they couldn't take a GDO, Alex and I came up with a different, uh, doorbell. Just in case." A moment later two blasts hit the shield, one right after the other. "One, two, three." Simultaneously with when Sheppard said "three" another blast hit the shield. "Lower the shield," he ordered as he ran down to join the men information.

Elizabeth eyed the Puddle intently and as soon as Lexa and Lorne emerged she gave the order to raise the shield. As the two walked away from the Gate Lorne was finishing up their conversation from the other end, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, "You didn't want me to use my powers, remember? Besides, don't look at me, it was his idea." She glanced over to John as the others joined them at the base of the staircase.

"So Ruby Diamond, your audition not go well," Rodney blurted out without even thinking as he took notice of Lexa's clothes, or lack there of.

"Oh, real sensitive McKay, you have no idea what I just went through," Lexa barked as she moved closer to him.

Marc stepped between Lexa and McKay before she could belt him. "What," Rodney shrugged.

"So, Major, I'm guessing things took a turn for the worse." Lorne nodded to Colonel Sheppard. "Well, as long as you've got some good intel, the mission won't have been for nothing."

"The mission isn't over."

Dr. Weir broke her silence at Lexa's outburst, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir, but we need to go back. I won't leave those people there. And I kinda, sorta, left something behind." Lexa tried to avoid looking at Marc as she finished her statement.

"You're clothes," Ronan mumbled under his breath, which got him an elbow in the side from Teyla.

"Why don't we take this to the Conference room," Weir instructed. The group took to the stairs and then situated themselves around the Conference room. Elizabeth sighed, "Before we even discuss going back, what did you leave behind?"

Lexa shifted in her seat, stared down at the table, lifted her left hand in the air, and wiggled her fingers. She closed her eyes as the expected words came out of Lorne's mouth, "Lexa you didn't?" She opened her eyes to his agitated and uneasy expression.

"It's safe with Kaali, I needed someway to assure her I was coming back."

Teyla honed in on the girls name, "Kaali?"

Lexa turned to the Athosian leader, "Yes, she was taken the night you saved Orin's family." She took a deep breath and addressed the whole group, "When she told me this, I couldn't help but tell her everything. She's a sweet girl, and I intend to keep my promise, whether I go back alone, or with a strike team." Lexa was letting everyone know that her mind was made up and she was _going_ to do this.

Teyla nodded to Lexa, "Well you will not have to go alone," and then turned to Dr. Weir. "Alexa is correct, we need to send a team back and liberate the Camp."

"And sooner rather than later, I'm sure their leader didn't appreciate getting stabbed through the hand. We need to get back there before they have time to relocate or receive reinforcements." Lorne backed up Lexa, not just because they were engaged, or because he knew there was no stopping her, it was the right thing to do.

Colonel Sheppard was thinking things over, but Weir's mind was already made up, "I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do this. If Colonel Caldwell were here…"

Lexa cut her off as she stood, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but get on the train or get off the tracks. We're doing this. I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do understand, but I'm not sending you on a suicide mission. Saving a hand full of refugees, and losing any of you in the process, is not worth it." Weir stood her ground as she pleaded her case.

Lexa looked to Sheppard, hopeful he'd also back her up, "John?"

The Colonel was looking off yander, somewhat zoning out, but faintly picking up the imperative points to the argument. As Lexa looked to him for support he gave Elizabeth a glance and bit his lip. He crossed his arms, giving Weir's claim some support, but the words that were about to come out of his mouth were not what she was hoping for. "Um, can I reserve my decision 'till after I've heard the plan?"

Weir tilted her head in surprise of John's reply. She knew she was outnumbered, and decided to let them think she was giving in. She was hoping that whatever plan they could come up with would be so out there, that a few of them would join her on the other side of the line. Frustrated, she put her hands on her hips, and sarcastically answered, "Well of course you can."

"Dr. Weir, if you're thinking that the plan will be so outrageous that we won't be able to pull it off, you're sorely mistaken. This, is my thing." Lexa was confident that she'd be able to change Elizabeth's mind.

"Um, if you're talking about planning, correct me if I'm wrong, but you planned the undercover mission, and well, obviously, that didn't go so well." McKay was just upset because he knew what ever the plan would be, he wouldn't be apart of it, so he was already against it.

"Well, undercover isn't my thing, strategic strike is. I was Special Ops for two years before joining the SGC. I'm sure between John, Marc, and myself, that we'll be able to plan a strike that will get all the villagers out, and kill some Wraith in the process. Because I do so wanna kill me some Wraith."

"While that's very impressive Alexa, you no longer have the authority to lead an op." Weir was being a stick in the mud.

"Elizabeth," Sheppard had officially made up his mind, "if she was Special Ops, she's got this down pat. I'm confident that if we struck full force with Jumpers and men on the ground that we'd be able to extract the refugees and all return home safely. Besides if I remember correctly, you've felt this way about several missions, and in the end you gave the OK and we're all still standing."


	19. Persuasion

**Chapter 18: Persuasion**

The room lay in a dead silence as all eyes fell upon Dr. Weir. While Lexa was determined to go back whether Weir said okay or not, she preferred to go with Elizabeth's support. It was sort of a superstition she picked up while assigned to Special Ops. It always seemed that any mission that didn't have full support was doomed from the start. While ninety percent of those missions were completed, they didn't go very smoothly, and those missions were the ones where they lost people. Lexa took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. Her pulse was racing and adrenalin coursed through her veins, but she quickly calmed herself and gathered her thoughts. "Elizabeth," her eyes locked with the older woman's, "at least allow me to explain the plan. I've taken all variables into consideration, and I'm sure it will be the best strategy you've ever heard, no offense John." Lexa smirked at the Colonel in attempts to apologize, but she was sure he understood, which made the apology unnecessary.

Sheppard smirked back, "Eh, no worries. I'm not usually one to admit it, but I think in this case you've got one up on me. So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well, technically, it's _our_ plan." Marc received some very perplexed looks as he jumped in, and knew he should have just let Lexa take the credit. "Um, well, it was kind of a _last resort_ plan, that we put together last week, incase something like this happened."

Weir straightened her posture and stiffened already crossed arms, "Oh really?" Lexa sighed and quickly smacked Marc on the back of the head.

He flinched as she made contact, "What the hell was that for?"

Lexa shrugged since she knew that he knew exactly what it was for. "Huh, that was fun. Now I know why Gibbs is always smacking Tony around. Gawd I miss NCIS. Think satellite could reach another galaxy?" Lexa looked around the room to several blank stares, "Sorry, blonde moment, where were we?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head, "You and Major Lorne were going to explain your plan…" It was very apparent that Weir was nearing the end of her rope.

Not wanting to anger her further, Marc started explaining things, "We Gate in with at least six Jumpers, five manned by a pilot, co-pilot, and two marines."

"Colonel Sheppard will pilot Jumper One on the main run and return, and Teyla, Ronan, McKay, and Marc will join him. Myself and a team of marines will follow through on foot to secure the Gate and take care of any Wraith between there and the Camp," Lexa proceeded.

"The Jumpers fly straight to the camp's surrounding area and drop off the marines. They'll then proceed to give us cover fire while we gather the villagers." Marc continued without missing a beat. "Colonel Sheppard will land and join Teyla, Ronan, and myself on the ground, leaving Dr. McKay to fly the Jumper."

Lexa took her turn again, "John, Teyla, and Ronan will assist the marines with taking care of the Wraith, while _we,"_ she motioned to herself and Lorne, "will round-up the villagers." She turned her attention to Rodney. "McKay, you'll fly the Jumper back to the Gate and keep it open so they can't receive reinforcements."

"We get the villagers in the Jumpers, McKay picks us up, and we Gate home." Marc turned to Lexa, "I'm sure you'll like to explain the big finale."

Lexa smiled and giggled, "Oh yes, and then we do something very final, if you catch my drift. I don't want to spoil it completely."

McKay, although happy that he was a part of the plan, was a little wary of it. "Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered to be involved, but how exactly are six Jumpers and a few marines going to take on a Camp full of Wraith?"

"Um, hello, we were just there and able to assess the situation. There are a lot less Wraith there than you'd expect. So yeah, six Jumpers should do it." Lexa layed things out a little further.

"Well that's definitely a Special Ops kind of plan, I like it." Sheppard offered up his judgment. "So I'm on board, what do you guys think?" He directed the question to his team.

Ronan rubbed his hands together, "Sounds like fun, let's do it." As if the Runner was going to pass up a chance to kill some Wraith.

Teyla was also in, "I believe the strike plan is sufficient, we should leave as soon as possible."

John nodded to them both, getting the answers he had expected and then turned to Rodney, "McKay?" He was unsure about the Doctor, seeing as it would be up to him to cover their six.

"I like the plan, I do. I just don't understand why I would need to go? Can't another marine handle Gate duty?" Rodney was uneasy about flying the Jumper all alone, since he knew he wasn't the best pilot in the galaxy.

Lorne rolled his eyes, for he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "If there's one thing you're good at McKay," _you know, besides being a pain in the ass,_ "it's fixing things quickly under pressure. If anything were to happen to the Jumpers or the Gate, we'll need you there to fix it."

Colonel Sheppard slipped in before Rodney could say anything to tick anyone off, "So Rodney, are you in?"

McKay smirked as he knew he was invaluable, "Um, yes."

Once again, the group's attentions came back to Dr. Weir and Lexa broke the silence, "We're all in agreement Elizabeth, now it's up to you. I'd much rather do this with a strike team, than on my own."

Weir relaxed a bit as she uncrossed her arms and began to pace. "I have to admit, it _is_ a good plan. And while I'd prefer that the Daedalus be in orbit above the planet, that option isn't available at the moment." She sighed and leaned back against the table. "You're sure about this?" She looked over the group as they all nodded. Elizabeth took another moment, and finally gave in, "Alright, you have a go." The group had begun to move for the door, but stopped in their tracks as Weir continued, "But only on one condition; the mission is voluntary. I'm not making this an order."

Lexa nodded sincerely to Elizabeth and then switched into Special Ops mode as she hurried out with the others in tow, "Alright, lets move!"


	20. Hit Em Where It Counts

Ah, back to the longer chapters… Hope you al enjoy, as the story is coming to a close.. I'm thinking 1 or 2, or so more chapters…

Oh, and this chapter also has a special guest. Hope you don't mind Rey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Hit Em Where It Counts**

Jumpers maneuvered over head, distracting the Wraith from the Gate, allowing for Lexa and her team of five marines to come through. The marines were armed with M-16s while Lexa stuck with a P-90, seeing as she knew she'd be using her powers more than her weapon. The ex-captain and Sergeant Graham took point while the four other marines took flanking positions as they move away from the Gate and engaged the Wraith Guards in the immediate area. Fortunately, unlike those in charge and the Dart pilots, the Guards did not feed on the villagers, so a few bullets easily took them down. As soon as the Gate was secure, Lexa radioed the Jumpers who were now cloaked and awaiting their go. "Alright, begin the drop off, we're on our way." Lexa knew McKay would be there in a few minutes with Jumper 1, but she didn't want to take any chances. She took three marines with her to the village, and left Graham and another man at the Gate to fortify the area.

The Jumpers flew to their marks around the camp and in turn, dropped off their marines. Jumper One landed first, allowing for McKay to get back to the Gate ASAP. Jumper 7, or "Chitty" as the now civilian pilot called her landed next, so that Jay could go back and give Lexa and the marines cover fire as they made their way to the village. Since Weir had made the mission voluntary, anyone could go, and the younger Sheppard figured why not get in one last "Hoorah" before heading back to Earth. The remaining four Jumpers delivered their marines and they layed in wait for their new cargo.

McKay landed the Jumper near the tree line, within visual of the Gate. He dialed Atlantis and reported in, "This is McKay, the mission is under way, and we are rounding up the villagers."

Elizabeth radioed back, _"Understood Rodney. How are things going?"_

"Smoother than I anticipated. We were actually able to secure the Gate in no time at all."

"_Well lets hope things stay that way, Weir out."_

"Lets hope," Rodney mumbled to himself after the transmission had ended. He tried to settle back into his seat as he kept an eye the active Gate and the two Marines guarding it, but couldn't. In the back of his mind he _knew_ something was going to go wrong, it just couldn't be this easy. Could it?

As Lexa and the three marines entered the camp, Jay broke off to go land "Chitty" and await his passengers. The camp was in chaos as Wraith and villagers ran everywhere, but Lexa soon spotted Marc, who had already gathered some villagers, as she pummeled the few Wraith around her. With a flick of her wrist she sent them flying off into the side of a building and then ran over to join Lorne. He had gathered up a group of men, figuring they should be the first out, seeing as most of them were injured. The couple led them through the camp and to the safety of a Jumper. As they ushered them into the ship they were spotted by several Wraith, but Sheppard and his team had their six and took care of them before they could do anything.

"_There's another group in that tent there, but it's surrounded by the human guards. I figured you'd be the best one to take care of them," _Sheppard radioed Lexa.

_Right, we got 'em. You just keep us covered,"_ Lexa replied. They made their way over to the tent, battling a hand full of Wraith in the process.

As they stepped up to the tent, they notice Aarhus at the entrance, and Lorne raised his weapon. "You'll have to kill us if you want them, he yelled.

Lexa smirked and put a hand on Marc's P-90, indicating he wouldn't need it. "Oh, that won't be necessary." Lexa threw out her hands and aimed her exploding power at the ground near the Worshipper's feet. Aarhus was projected high into the air and landed on a nearby tent. Lexa had the full attention of the human guards. "I'm a Protector. You wanna take me on? I'd like to see you try!" She raised her hands, as if to use her powers again, and the guards all ran off in fear.

"Well, guess we no longer have to worry about them," Lorne commented as they pulled the villagers out of the tents and guided them to the next Jumper. Once the Jumper was filled it took off for the Gate, same as the first, to get the villagers back to Atlantis and out of harm's way. Lexa and Marc continued their duties rounding up the girls, while the marines and Team Sheppard continued gunning down the Wraith.

They packed the girls into two Jumpers, leaving Jumper One and "Chitty" open for the strike team. Lorne radioed McKay and the team to inform them it was time to go and it was then that Lexa realized she had not seen Kaali. While the marines fell back to the rendez-vous site, Lexa and Lorne looked around for the missing girl. Jay took off in "Chitty" once all the marines were aboard and flew over the camp on his way back to the Gate. Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronan soon reached Jumper One and once boarded, radioed Lorne to find out what was going on?

"Kaali's missing, and Lexa won't leave without her," Marc replied to the Colonel. Marc lost Lexa around a corner as he responded to his CO. He jogged to catch up with her as John inquired to their position, but as he rounded the corner Lorne forgot all about answering him. He stepped up next to Lexa who had her eyes glued to the girl who stood in between Malaas and Rolik.

"Looking for this," Malaas taunted as he wrapped his hand tighter around Kalii's throat.

"Let her go," Lexa demanded, keeping her eyes on Kaali and raising her gun in unison with Lorne.

"The only way you're getting her, is if I get you." Malaas made his proposal.

"How 'bout I just shoot you and we get it over with." Lexa aimed between his eyes, a shot she's made before from further distances. Marc followed her lead and aimed at Rolik, but they were soon out numbered as several more Wraith boxed them in.

"Well lets see, you can try, and fail, which will end up with all three of you dead, or you can turn yourself over and they get to go free." Malaas wanted nothing more than to savor Lexa's every last breath.

Lexa sighed and lowered her gun, which got her a questionable look from Marc. "Trust me," she whispered to him before addressing Malaas. "You want me, fine. Let her go." To her surprise the Wraith released the girl and Kaali ran over to her. Lexa turned to Marc, "Take her to the Jumper, get out of here."

"Lexa, you're insane! I'm not going to leave you her!"

"I made a promise. Besides, I'll be fine." Even Lexa didn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. She slid her arms around her fiancé and passionately kissed him. They both pulled back and momentarily lost themselves in each other's blue eyes. "Go," Lexa insisted.

Lexa stood alone in the middle of the mass of Wraith waiting for her radio to spring to life; waiting for word that they were returning to Atlantis. The Wraith grew impatient and began moving in on her before the time they had agreed upon. She retaliated, attacking them with everything she had. She was soon distracted by the automatic fire of an M-16 and turned to find Marc helping her out. The struggle continued for several minutes with many Wraith losing their lives, but the couple was greatly outnumbered and were soon over powered.

Jumper One gated into the Gateroom and as Weir began to give the demolition order, Sheppard interrupted her, "Wait! Lorne and Alex are still back there! The Gate's clear, we can at least give them a few minutes!"

Weir was uneasy, but reluctantly agreed. She stood up on the balcony and was soon joined by those who had exited Jumper One. The Gateroom lay silent as all eyes were on the puddle. Kaali tightly wrapped her hands around the railing, with Teyla's hands on her shoulders for comfort. McKay shuffled back and fourth while Ronan stood behind them all in a tense stance, with arms firmly crossed. Elizabeth looked to John and her expression easily informed him that they could not wait any longer. He stared at the floor for a moment and then looked back to her and nodded in agreement.

Lexa and Marc stood in each other's arms as Malaas prattled on about how they were going to be tortured or something. They were more occupied with the fact that any minute the camp was going to be destroyed by remote activated nuke. The more minutes passes the tighter their embrace became, but they also knew that the delay meant that Atlantis was giving them time, and hope, for escape. Unfortunately the couple had given up hope, and as they settled into each other, and prepared for their fate, they were engulfed in swirling blue orbs and disappeared without a trace. As the Wraith examined the spot where moments before the two had stood, _their_ fate was delivered to them, and the camp was leveled by the explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The special guest was Jason Sheppard C/O Reyclou's fic Remnants.


	21. Bolt from the Blue

**Chapter 20: Bolt from the Blue**

Dr. Weir took a deep breath and just as she opened her mouth to speak she and the other's jaws dropped in amazement. Just then, blue lights swirled around in the middle of the Gateroom and Major Lorne and Alexa appeared out of nowhere. Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief and quickly gave the order to raise the shield and destroy the camp. Lexa and Marc were still clinging to each other, but soon relaxed as they heard the explosion hit the shield and realized they were safe back in Atlantis. "I didn't do that, at least I don't think I did." Lexa said quietly as they broke apart. "It was a weird feeling, I can't really…" Lexa put a hand on her head and the other on her stomach as she wobbled a bit.

An every so caring Lorne steadied her as he addressed the group of people moving down the staircase towards them, "Sorry we took so long," and turned back to his fiancée who wasn't looking so good.

Weir smile as she stepped off the last step and shuffled over to them, Team Sheppard and Kaali in tow. "Better late than never. It's wonderful to see you both."

"Ah Major, I knew you'd bring her back, way to follow orders." John soon noticed that Lexa was obviously not feeling well, "Um, Alex, you alright there?"

"Actually, no, I'm not doin' so well. Someone wanna point me in the direction of the nearest bed?" Lexa stared at the floor as she leaned into the comforting Major.

"Well Carson's busy with the villagers you just brought in, but I'm sure he'll squeeze you in. Major, I'd like you back in half an hour. I'd like to get this debriefing done sooner rather than later," Weir instructed.

"Yes Ma'am," and with that Marc escorted a nauseated Lexa down to the Infirmary. They walked in and searched around for some place for Lexa to sit, but came up empty. "Wow, Weir wasn't kidding. What, is Beckett checking all of them out?"

"It's Carson, I wouldn't be surprised." Lexa continued scanning the Infirmary for a seat, "Oh look, Carson's office is free. I'm gonna go sit, you go find him." Marc hesitated leaving her side, but she insisted she could handle the fifteen foot walk to the chair, so he let her go and went to find Beckett.

Beckett and Lorne entered the doctor's small office to find Lexa sitting in the chair with her head down on his desk. "Alright love, what seems to be the problem?"

"I feel like crap. Not to mention that weird feeling I got when we orbed out of the camp and back here." Lexa kept her head buried in her arms as she tried to explain things.

Carson looked to Lorne, very confused, "Orbed out?"

"Obviously you've never watched _Charmed._" Lorne faintly remembered watching the magical show a few times with Lexa quite some time ago. "Um, its complicated, but basically, its how we disappeared from the camp and reappeared here. Its kinda like traveling though the Gate I guess."

"Oh, so you have another power? And this _trip_ made you nauseous," Carson questioned, still very confused.

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't think the power's mine, it just didn't seem like I had full control or something, I don't know. And the nausea, pluh, not even gonna guess." Lexa picked up her head and looked at the Scotsman. "Can't you just give me some Dramamine or something?"

"Not until we have some clue as to why? I'll run a simple blood test, and we'll go from there." Carson pulled out a needle and Lexa put her head back down on the desk as she gave him her arm. Carson smiled as he watched Lorne rub her back while he took the blood sample, for he had and inkling as to what Lexa was feeling. "Okay, that should do it. Major, if you'd take her to your quarters and put her in bed seeing as its rather crowded in here. This should be done within the hour, I'll come see you when I have the results. Oh, and you should eat something too."

After getting Lexa changed and into bed, Marc handed her the pasta they swiped from the Mess on their way up. Once he was sure she was actually going to stay in bed, he hopped in the shower and then headed back to Stargate Ops for the debriefing. Once Lexa finished her alfredo she sunk down and curled up in bed. She couldn't help but watch the minutes tick away on the clock, which made them feel like hours. She was starting to feel a bit better and as she sat up, debating whether or not to get out of bed, she heard a knock at the door. Carson entered and made his way over to her with a smirk on his face. "Well, I don't have an answer to the new power, but I do have a theory. I do however have an answer to the nausea. I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, but seeing the two of you together, I'm sure it'll be fine…"

Lexa listened intently, "Carson, spit it out already."

"You're pregnant, and by the looks of things, just about eight weeks long. This means you're about two-thirds of the way through your first trimester, and you're looking at about five more weeks of morning sickness." Carson apparently didn't notice Lexa's shock.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Back up here a bit. Pregnant, you're sure about that?"

"Yes Alexa, I'm sure. I take it this isn't such a good thing then?" Carson couldn't believe his ears.

Lexa shook her head, "No, it's not that, it's just sooner than I hoped for. But I guess this explains, at least to some degree, all the problems I was having with my powers. The only thing I don't get is why you didn't pick up on it sooner?"

Carson smiled, relieved that Lexa wasn't upset, "Well I was focusing on other things, but there were a few signs, which is why I knew what was wrong when you came in earlier. I just wanted to run the test to verify and find out how far along you are."

Lexa sighed and relaxed back into her pillow, "Thanks Carson. And I think I have a clue as to what your theory is. The reason I felt weird, the power isn't mine, it's the baby's."

"Aye, and seeing as how both you and Major Lorne possess the ATA gene, I have a feeling that things are just getting started. Being the next generation Protector, I think the little one is going to put on quite a show." For the next few minutes Carson and Alexa discussed a few things and then decided to go up to the debriefing and fill everyone in.

Lexa popped out of bed, wearing yoga pants and a tank, and Carson accompanied her to the Conference room. On the walk up Lexa played through what she would say, but when she walked through the door her mind went blank. She looked around at everyone and realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. Marc stood up and gave her his seat so she wouldn't have to walk around the table to the empty chairs. "Well you're looking better," he said as she sat. "So I'm guessing we have answers," he asked as he looked to Carson.

"Aye, we do, we've found that the _orbing_ as we're calling it, and the nausea, both come back to the same source," Carson began, allowing Lexa to have another moment to prepare what she had to say.

Lexa fidgeted in her chair and then looked up at Marc, "Um yeah, I didn't orb us out of there, it was your daughter."

Marc's eyes widened as that was so not what he was expecting, "Come again? Daughter?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I apologize for the cliffie, but I had to break this chapter apart. I see one last chapter in the future of Wraith Camp, so I hope you are all ready for the ending.._


	22. A New Beginning

**Chapter 21: A New Beginning**

Lexa completely understood Marc's reaction, for it wasn't but about ten minutes ago that she too went through the same initial shock. She knew he just needed to relax so she decided to proceed with a little humor. "What, you were expecting a boy? She's the next Protector, of course it's a girl." Marc took a moment to process everything and then smiled. At that moment he blocked everyone else out, and they were the only two in the room. He reached out a hand and pulled Lexa up out of her seat and over to him. He kissed her comfortingly and then pulled back to look her in the eyes with a grin on his face. Lexa diddles as he brushed her bangs from her face and she slid her arms around his neck. The two were lost in their owe little world and just stood smiling at each other, for there were no words for the moment that they were engulfed in.

The others gave them a minute or two and then Sheppard subtly coughed to interrupt them. "Well tht certainly explains a lot," he smirked. Lexa threw him a sour expression and he added "Oh come on, like you didn't see that one coming? But seriously, it's nice to know what's going on. So, who's up for a baby pool?"

Teyla and Ronan looked to each other puzzled as the rest of the group laughed. The laughter quickly died down and Teyla asked what a baby pool was. "They want to guess when the baby will be born, and place bets on it," Lexa answered. "Actually, I think it'd be more fun to guess what interesting things will happen before she's born."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, looks like we're going to have an eventful nine months, not that things around her are ever boring."

"More like eventful seven months… And that's all the hints you're getting." Lexa smirked at John.

Just then the meeting received another interruption as an SO led Kaali into the Conference room. "Sorry Ma'am, she insisted," the young officer apologized as he escorted the young girl in.

"Alexa, it's so good to see you're alright," Kaali smiled as she took off the necklace and walked over to Lexa. "This belongs to you," she said as she handed it to its rightful owner. "There's nothing I could ever do to repay you for what you have done for myself and the others, thank you."

Lexa hugged her new friend, "You don't have to do anything, just the look on your face when we get you over to the mainland and back with your family will be reward enough." Lexa then turned to Marc and handed him the necklace. "Here, this is your thing." He took the necklace and slid the ring off and back onto her finger. Lexa grinned," Hmm, looks like we're gonna have to rearrange some things." It didn't take very long after that for her to come up with a reason for her and leave, even though the debriefing wasn't officially over. For once actually, she told the truth, that they had a few things to discuss and that easily got them their out. They strolled through the corridors arm in arm and when they arrived at their room, took a seat on the couch.

During the walk, Marc did a few calculations in his head based on the seven month marker Lexa had just given him and the rest of the senior staff. "So, if I did the math right, you're telling me this happened back on Earth."

Lexa bit her lip and mumbled out a "Yeah." She took a moment to relax and then continued, "And believe me, when Carson told me, I totally cursed the _morning after_ pill. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm not happy, I'm just not sure I'm ready for this. I mean, we just got back together, I was enjoying the fun."

Marc put an arm around her and pulled her close, "I know what you mean and I also know what you're thinking. Don't worry, you're going to be a great mom."

"You sure you don't have a power of your own, cause this whole reading my mind thing is starting to freak me out." Lexa tried to stay serious, but she couldn't help but giggle.

Marc chuckled too and answered with a stoic "Maybe" as they curled up together and began planning out their future.

The next hour quickly passed and the couple was interrupted by a summons to the Conference room. Carson was done with the check-ups on the villagers and they were in the midst of discussing their relocation. It seemed that a handful of them did not want to go to the mainland and wanted to go back home, that was, if they even had a home to go back to. They began dialing the Gates provided by the refugees and began sending MALPs to survey the planets. After everything they had seen over the course of two years the Atlantis team was very surprised that five out of twelve planets were still populated. Teams were sent to the planets to escort the refugees to their villages while the ones who stayed were being loaded onto Jumpers for transport to the mainland.

Lexa and Teyla accompanied Kaali and the refugees on their flight. When they got to the village the Athosians greeted them with open arms and Kaali soon found her family. Lexa's beamed with a smile as she watched the reunion and as she turned to go back to the Jumper Kaali grabbed her arm. She stepped back in line with her family and introduced Lexa to them, "This is Alexa, she's an angel, she saved all of us and nearly sacrificed her own life to save me." Her family was grateful and invited her to stay for dinner, just a small gesture of their gratitude.

"That's not necessary, you don't have to do anything. I was happy to help Kaali," Lexa began and then focused on the young girl. "Besides," Lexa blushed, "I need to spend some time with Marc, we've got a lot on our plate right now."

"There's nothing wrong between the two you is there," Kaali inquired.

"No Kaali, it's nothing like that, it's all good. We've just got a baby to prepare for and a wedding to plan," Lexa explained with a grin on her face.

Kaali hugged Lexa and told her, "Well, seeing what the two of you have done for us, I'm sure you'll be the perfect parents. Congratulations, and don't be a stranger." Lexa nodded and then headed for the Jumper. As they flew back to Atlantis, Lexa gazed out over the ocean and finally let the past go as she looked towards the future. When she returned to her room she found Marc on the couch reading a book, and she went over to her dresser and took out the photo album that Jack sent for her. She cuddled up with Marc and began flipping through the beginning of the album. As a tear fell down her cheek she murmured "Hakuna Matata." The two laughed and new that moment was the beginning of their whole new life together.

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the story, I sure had a blast writing it. Also, be on the look out for a sequel.


End file.
